


In His Element

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben is a Biker, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kinks, Harley Davidson - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, Kylo Ren VP, Lust at First Sight, Mc Club, Naughtiness on a Bike, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rey Has Secrets, Rey is Kylo's Old Lady, Rey is Running From Something, Reylo - Freeform, SOA inspired, Smut, Spanking, Starkiller Sons MC, The First Order, The First Order MC, Violence, posessive kylo ren, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Rey is running from someone and ends up in Takodana where she meets Kylo Ren, Vice President of the local MC Club, The First Order. When he offers her a lift home from her job at the diner, things quickly escalate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely ladies at The Writing Den, love you all so much and hope you enjoy my prompt. It literally took me AGES to do. I still am worried at how bad it is, but I tried and just wanted to get this idea out there. I mean, Kylo Ren, leather, a motorbike and a crazy obsession with our Rey? How could I not.
> 
> Thank you to my love, AlbaStarGazer for checking over this. I literally couldn't breathe without you.
> 
> Also, MASSIVE shout out to Midnightbluefox for ALL of your support with this one. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Biker Ben ;)

 

_**In His Element** _

 

Rey looked around her new house in Takodana. It wasn’t much, but she couldn’t have afforded anything better, at least it was nicer than her old trailer in Alderaan. Which wasn’t saying much, based on the fact it had been a complete shithole. She had moved,  _ no _ , ran away a few weeks prior, getting in her old, white Chevy and driving for miles until she was sure she was far enough away that no one would find her, that  _ he _ couldn’t find her. She was constantly looking over her shoulder and knew no matter where she went in the world, that her fear wouldn’t subside anytime soon.

She’d never heard of Takodana before, she’d stopped here for some food in the small diner on the main street while she was passing through, she’d been starving, not that that was anything new. While there, stuffing into her pancakes and bacon, she’d struck up a conversation with the owner, Maz Kanata. Initially, Rey had felt a little uncomfortable with the way the woman was looking at her, like she knew everything about her life without Rey having to utter a word. After a few shared coffees and conversation, Rey finally felt a bit more at ease and started to open up a little, letting Maz know she was looking for a place to stay and lay low for awhile. She was grateful that when she said she was running from someone, the woman didn’t ask any further questions.

Then, like some twist of fate, it turned out that Maz could help her out on both accounts. Rey couldn’t help but think she was like a guardian angel, falling into her life and helping her out when she needed it most. Maz had a small house to rent not that far from the diner, offering Rey the option to take it and work at the diner. Maz would take the cut for the rent out of her weekly wages. She made out that Rey would be doing her a favour by accepting, but she couldn’t help but think Maz was lying about that part, trying to make her feel a little better about the whole situation.

Rey wasn’t in any position to decline her offer. It was a good one, and it was the break she needed to start anew. She suddenly felt a little lighter, that maybe she was supposed to end up in this town after all. 

“There is one thing you need to promise me if you’re gonna work here,” Maz had said ominously while she cleared the empty dishes away from the booth next to Rey.

“Sure, what is it?”

“The MC club come in here quite a lot, The First Order they are called. I have an arrangement with them. I don’t see or hear anything that goes on while they meet here. This automatically applies to you now, Rey. If they ask you to close the place, you do it. If they ask you to leave, you do it. Whatever they want, give them it. Got it?”

The expression that was on Maz’s face when she asked this of Rey left no room for argument and she knew better than to disagree with the person that was giving her a lifeline. Rey knew all about MC clubs, it was one of the things she was running away from and she knew better than to be a rat. She’d seen people turn up dead for doing less.

“I get it. There will be no problems here.”

“Good, now… let me show you around, dear,” Maz’s tone changed from sombre to positively giddy in mere seconds as she began showing Rey the ropes.

 

* * *

 

It was Rey’s first shift in the diner tonight. Maz had given her a few days to settle into her new home. She’d been lucky the house had come fully-furnished, when she’d left Alderaan she had packed light, only bringing the essentials. Looking back, leaving most of your possessions hadn’t exactly been the best idea, but to make her quick escape unnoticed, Rey had had no other option.

Looking out and seeing how nice a day it was, she decided to leave her truck at home, it was only a ten-minute walk to the diner and she was enjoying exploring the new town. Everyone she had met so far appeared to be friendly enough and automatically knew not to ask her too much about where she came from. She wouldn’t say she’d made any friends, other than Maz, but there was still time for that. Looking around she felt she could get used to this little town, if they would have her. 

Her first shift was going well, as well as could be expected. She’d waited tables before a few years prior and was picking things up quickly. People weren’t overly generous with their tips, but she hoped once they got to know her a bit that things would change.

Time was passing quickly and for that she was thankful. By eleven o’clock she was thrilled that they would be closing up soon. She was shattered and her feet were killing her, she wasn’t used to being on them for such lengthy periods of time and made a mental note that she would need to pick up some comfier shoes.

As she looked around, she felt a small sense of relief that there was no one else here but herself and Maz, that hopefully meant they could start tidying up and close at a reasonable time. She started to fold away some of the chairs, doing her best to be as helpful as possible.

“You better fold them back out, dear. We have company,” Maz said suddenly, as she nodded towards the window that looked onto the car park outside.

Rey heard the motorbikes arriving before she saw them, all of their occupants revving their engines for no other reason than to be heard. It was dark now outside and all Rey could see were bright lights and dark shadows behind them. She knew it wasn’t  _ him _ , but she still couldn’t help but feel anxious at their new guests arrivals.

She quickly walked behind the counter, pretending to tidy up there again so she wouldn’t be in their line of sight as they walked in. Rey jumped as she heard the bell ring when the door opened and turned her back so she wouldn’t be facing them. She knew better than to pretend she wasn’t intimidated by these guys. From her time of being involved in a MC club back in Alderaan, she knew the best thing to do was to keep her mouth shut unless spoken to. She’d made the mistake of not taking that advice once before and it ended with her having a black eye, one of many that  _ he _ had given her.

As she tried to get the sordid images of her past out of her mind, she continued to clean behind the counter, still refusing to look up as she heard the loud voices filter throughout the empty diner. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying and hoped that Maz would deal with them.

“Dear, won’t you go and take their order? I promise, they don’t bite,” Maz said kindly, walking up to her and squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

Rey grimaced, her wish not being granted as she nodded in response and collected her notepad. She still couldn’t look up as the fear rippled through every part of her body. After Maz had said the town had an MC club, she knew she would have to come face to face with them sooner or later. Rey would have preferred later. Not at this time on a Saturday night when all she wanted was her bed.

She started to walk over to the table, quickly glancing up to be met with a sea of black, leather cuts with bright red badges on the back of them. The First Order symbol was beautiful, the vibrant red bleeding into the dark, black of the leather. It was unlike anything she had seen before and she instantly wondered what it all meant. She wanted to gaze at it for longer, but stopped herself as didn’t want to be caught staring by any of them.

As she took a deep breath, she stood at the edge of the table, her gaze flickering around her as she began to ask them for their order.

“Hey, pretty lady. Haven’t seen you around town before. Where did you crop up from?”

Rey’s attention landed on the man that spoke to her first, he was all but leering at her, looking her up and down as he licked his lips. He wasn’t bad looking, but was far from Rey’s type. He was pretty skinny, with ginger hair and a mousy face. She rolled her eyes at him, not meaning to, but unable to stop herself from reacting to his blatant flirting. It wasn’t her style.

“Way to be obvious, Hux. Why don’t you leave the poor girl alone? Here, what’s your name, gorgeous?” 

Another said, Rey’s attention turning to him. He was good looking, handsome in fact, but was still looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. To him she probably was.

“Shut it, Poe. I spoke to her first,” the redhead groaned,  as he kicked his fellow club member under the table.

“Oh, you’ll regret that one!” Poe roared as he stood up to lean over the table and grab Hux.

“You wanna give her a show, that it? See which one she likes best?” Hux replied, not fazed in the slightest that the other man was up in his face.

“Enough! Both of you, shut the fuck up and leave her alone.”

Both men jumped apart instantly, listening to the man that sat furthest away from them in the middle of the booth. Rey’s gaze quickly landed on him and her knees nearly gave way. He was huge, as in thick, his leather cut highlighting his broad, muscular chest and shoulders. Rey’s mouth was dry, but as soon as she looked at his face, she was unable to say the same thing about her panties. He was gorgeous, but not in that stereotypical pretty boy way. In fact, his face was so different from any other face she had seen before. His deep, brown eyes were staring into her own and it was as if she could feel him piercing into her mind and pulling out all her deepest, darkest secrets. He had an angular nose and his face was peppered with small moles that she couldn’t help but want to trace her fingers over and see if they had any sort of pattern. 

What she noticed most of all was that he screamed danger; the large scar going from above his right eyebrow down to the bottom of his face definitely had a story to tell and she wanted to know it. They continued to stare at the other, she wasn’t sure how long for, but long enough for one of the other guys to interrupt, coughing loudly as he started to read off his order. 

Rey tore her gaze away from the handsome stranger and started writing down the other biker’s orders, making her way around the table as she tried not to stare at the man that she was sure she would think about in bed tonight. She could feel her face becoming hotter the more she thought about it. As she looked up, his eyes were still plastered on her, his heated gaze taking all of her in as his hand ruffled through his long, messy, raven hair. Rey had the urge to lean over and see if it felt as soft as it looked, though instantly stopped herself; she’d probably have lost her job...and her hand.

“What can I get you?” Rey asked the man with a shaky voice, though it wasn’t from nerves.

“Strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger with fries, please,  _ darlin’ _ ,” his gravelly voice said loudly, ensuring he emphasised the pet name he had called her.

Rey almost moaned in response, how could one man sound so fucking sexy? She did not know. All she knew was bikers were trouble, she’d always had a thing for them and look where that got her, but then none of the other bikers she knew in her life looked or sounded like that.

“Sure, no problem,” she answered softly as she let a tiny smile grace her face from their small interaction.

She noticed his eye twitch in response and she wondered if that was a good or bad thing. He continued to stare at her and again she couldn’t find it in her to look away. It as as if he was was hypnotizing her with with those dark, dangerous eyes and there was nothing she could do but he swept in. 

“Hello? Pretty thing? I said I wanted a double cheeseburger with fries!” 

Rey jumped as the ginger-haired man she believed was called Hux started to wave his hand in her face. She was mortified, completely and utterly thrown off balance that she had just been caught by about eight men, eye-fucking one of their members. 

“Leave her alone, Hux. I mean it,” the man snarled as he grabbed Hux’s hand he was waving about and slammed it down on the table.

“Are you having a laugh, VP? I’m fucking starving and I need to sit and watch you and this waitress trash flirt all night?” Hux barked back at him.

“I’m sorry...I,” Rey said quickly, but was cut off as the man Hux had called VP, jumped up and leaned over as he grabbed Hux by each shoulder of his leather cut. 

“You wanna say that again, Hux? Waitress trash? It wasn’t that when you were trying it on with her not five minutes ago, you piece of shit. Don’t like that she isn’t interested in you, no? Now, fucking apologize to her right now.” 

“Kylo, look man, I’m sorry, I just-”

“I didn’t say apologize to me, dipshit. I said to her. Sorry, darlin’, what’s your name?” The man called Kylo, looked from Hux to Rey as he spoke to her, the anger instantly drained from his face.

“It’s, um, Rey. I’m Rey,” she replied shyly, not quite knowing how the whole thing escalated so quickly, but that was bikers for you.

“Rey, fuck, I love that name. Suits you,” Kylo responded, a small smirk falling over his face before he turned back to Hux, waiting for him to apologize to Rey.

“I’m sorry, Rey. Shit, I um, didn’t mean it,” Hux said, not even looking at her and clearly not meaning a word of it. 

Kylo let him go a little harder than he needed to and the man fell back down onto his seat. It was clear to Rey that Kylo was in charge around here. She knew that VP stood for Vice President of the club and the way he was ordering the men about made her think that the President wasn’t around. 

“No problem, I will just get your orders for you…” Rey declared as she turned around and walked as quickly as she could back to the counter to give the order to Maz. The look on Maz’s face confirmed that she had also seen the interaction. 

It didn’t look as though she was angry at her, which instantly made Rey feel a little better about the situation. Maz took the notepad off of Rey and pulled her gently into the back room so they could talk.

“Quite an impression you have made, my dear,” Maz remarked, her eyebrows raised.

“I know, I didn’t mean to start anything. I’m so sorry, Maz. Please, please, give me another shot,” Rey begged, she would never forgive herself if she had ruined this opportunity so quickly over a biker she didn’t even know.

“Oh, my dear child, I’m not angry at you. I just wanted to check you were okay after your first run in with the club. I didn’t expect things to go south so fast, but I guess when you look as you do, and you are surrounded by a group of brutes with testosterone levels that off the charts that these things are bound to happen. I wouldn't worry about it, okay?” Maz said quickly, holding onto Rey’s arms as a source of comfort.

“Thank you. I really didn’t mean to cause any hassle, you know how I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and-”

“Don’t be silly, let’s not mention it again. Now, why don’t you just head home for the night? I’ll close up here,” Maz said kindly, ushering Rey out to the front of the diner again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, child. On your way. I will see you tomorrow,” Maz smiled as she walked away into the kitchen to start preparing the orders. 

Rey signed softly, she felt bad that she was leaving Maz to deal with them, but thankful that she was finally getting home and away from the man she couldn’t stop staring at. She quickly grabbed her coat and bag that she had brought with her from behind the counter, making sure she didn’t look up again at the men sitting near the window. If she could just make a swift, silent exit then hopefully she would leave with at least a little bit of her dignity still left intact. She knew for a fact if she had to stay around the clubs VP any longer she would make an even bigger fool of herself. 

“You leaving so soon, darlin’?” 

Rey jumped as she heard Kylo’s deep, enticing voice behind her and she quickly turned round in response. He looked even bigger now that he was standing, leaning against the counter with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Yeah, um, Maz let me off for the night, first day and all that…” Rey stuttered softly as she suddenly felt increasingly nervous around him. 

“So, you’re new to town,” Kylo replied, not asking her to confirm but to state the fact that he hadn’t ever seen her before.

Rey looked up, her eyes instantly connecting with his and she started to feel a little bit more at ease; he was genuinely interested in what she had to say, like he cared.

“Yeah, just came into town a few days ago. I like it here. Maz has been amazing, setting me up with a house and giving me a job. I’m really lucky,” she replied politely, she still didn’t want to give away too much information on where she came from. She knew that it as a possibility that Kylo would know people from the MC club in Aldreaan, which meant he might know  _ him _ .

“I’d say she’s the lucky one. Look, I just wanted to say sorry about before. Damn idiots don’t know how to treat a lady. I hope we weren’t too much trouble on your first day?” Kylo said softly as he leaned over the counter so his head was now level with Rey’s.

She could smell him now and it was divine; it almost made her dizzy, completely overwhelming every part of her as she leaned further forward, trying to take as much of him in as she possibly could.

“No, honestly, it was no trouble at all.”

“Good. Though, you will tell me if you ever do get into any trouble, won’t you?” He said seriously, his large hand falling down to cover her own on top of the counter. 

Rey couldn’t believe the size of his hands, they were massive and images of them feeling all over her body filtered through her mind. She blushed, thinking about what it would feel like to have those large, thick fingers pumping in and out of her. 

“Did you hear me? Shit can go down in this town and I don’t want you involved. Anyone causes you any hassle, you tell me, okay?” He reiterated again, giving her small hand a soft squeeze. 

“Of course. Thank you, Kylo. I appreciate it,” she said sweetly, enjoying the fact he still wasn’t letting her hand go. 

“No problem, darlin’. How you getting home tonight?” He asked, changing the subject, but still never looking away from her sweet face.

“Walking. It’s only a ten minute walk so I don’t have far to go,” she commented, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Have you looked outside?” He laughed, his head motioning to the window. 

Rey finally tore her gaze away from his, looking over to the large windows at the front of the diner; it was raining. No, not raining, absolutely pouring down. She looked down at her light jacket, the one she had picked up hastily that had no hood or protection for this sort of weather. It had been sunny earlier, not a cloud in the sky. She instantly wished she had just been lazy and driven her truck to work. She would get soaked.

“Great, just, great,” she muttered, pulling her hand away from Kylo’s as she pulled the zip of her jacket right up to the top, hoping that it would cover her as much as possible.

“I’ll take you home,” Kylo declared, his voice leaving no room for argument.

“No, I swear, it’s only ten minutes. Plus, you have a motorbike… it’s not exactly going to shield us from the rain.”

“I know that, darlin’, but I will get you there quicker than if you were walking, also I don’t want you walking alone at night. It’s dark out and you don’t know who is hiding in these streets. Doesn’t sit right with me,” he commented gruffly, again trying not to give her any say in what was happening.

“Kylo, don’t be silly, really. You are clearly busy and it won’t take me long. There is no point in both of us getting wet.”

Rey loved motorbikes, she always had, even growing up. She wanted to be on his bike, but she knew what it meant to people like them. They didn’t let just anyone ride with them, it was always left to someone special. She barely knew the man and already he wanted her with him, to protect her. If she’d been turned on before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. 

“Look, if you walk I will follow you on my bike no matter what you say. So, you might as well just jump on with me, you’ll enjoy it. I know it’s always a bit scary your first time on a b-”

“It’s not my first time,” Rey interrupted him, clearly surprising him as his eye twitched again in response. She’d seen him react like that a few times now and there was something so endearing about it. It was also hot as fuck, it was clear he tried to remain cool and collected most of the time, but that small reaction could easily send her reeling. 

“You, um, you like bikes?” He asked, his voice a few octaves lower than it had been.

“Love them, grew up around them, actually. My daddy, he used to be president of his own MC club back home. When I was a young girl, he took me out for the first time, it was magical; holding onto him and feeling the wind on my face, the adrenaline coursing through my body. It was a high unlike I’ve ever felt before. I ended up getting my own bike, though I had to end up selling that, of course. Sorry, I just realized I’ve completely started rambling, I do that sometimes, by the way. However, to answer your question, yes. I do like them.”

Rey finally stopped talking as she looked down embarrassed at how much she had overshared. She was usually a closed book, but there was something about this man and the way he looked at her that made her want to tell him everything. He’d probably run, most people did when they learned about her fucked up past. 

“Fuck, if I didn’t find you fucking gorgeous already then you would have won me over right there. Though, not going to lie, you had me as soon as I saw you walk over to our table with that nervous smile on your face. You’re killing me, darlin;” Kylo groaned as he pushed the long hair out of his face again.

Rey couldn’t respond, she didn’t know how, all she knew was that she was over the moon that she was having the same effect on him that he was currently having on her. It made her feel sexy, which was something she hadn’t felt in ages. He wanted her, she could tell and she knew she should know better than to get involved with someone, especially another biker, but she was past the point of caring. This man was every fantasy she had ever had combined, he was sex on legs, dangerous, something you shouldn’t want, but thought fuck it and went for it anyway. 

“Kylo,” Rey replied, it was all she could manage at that moment. 

“Come on, let’s get you home,” he replied confidently as he pulled back from the counter and walked back over to where the rest of his club members were sitting.

“I’m taking Rey home, I’ll be back in a bit. No club business until I return, got it?” He said loudly enough that she could hear him from the door of the diner.

All the men turned around to look at her, their hungry gazes looking up and down her body, most of them were leering with knowing looks in their eyes.

“If each of you don’t stop fucking staring at her I swear I will throw you all through the window of this diner without a second thought,” Kylo roared as he picked up his black, leather gloves and slammed them onto his fingers. 

All the men instantly turned back to the table as they looked down and tried to act like they weren’t just staring at her like they were starving and she was the only piece of food around for miles. They had been caught and Kylo was making it clear she wasn't theirs to gawk at.

Rey tried to ignore them as she pulled on the bottom of her coat, it was just above the hem of her skirt and she was absentmindedly trying to see if she could pull it down far enough to cover it; her attempt was futile. She suddenly panicked, wondering how she was expected to get on the bike with this skirt. She would need to sit behind him, which was fine and would hopefully cover most of her exposure, though, the thought of her core against his back sent her head into overdrive. 

None of the men answered Kylo and it was clear he didn’t expect them too as he turned around and strode towards her, each step he took with a purpose; the main one being to get her out of here from his thirsty club members. 

She felt his warm hand on the small of her back as he lead her outside into the pouring rain, she pulled her own hand up over her head to try and cover her and quickly realized there was no point. The rain hit off her face and she was sure her mascara would soon be running down her cheeks, it didn’t matter though. Not when he stood at the edge of his bike and looked at her like he was doing now.

“This bike, wow… it’s beautiful, Kylo,” Rey commented, her eyes taking in the monster before her.

It was a Harley Davidson, obviously. 

“Do you know what bike it is, darlin’?” He asked smugly, trying to catch her out.

“It’s a Harley, yeah?”

He nods in response.

“I’m thinking a Night Rod, custom I assume?” She joked, she knew exactly what it was and he knew she did.

He just smiled, it was clear to him that there was so much more to this girl that what meets the eye.

“How do you know?” 

“Hmmmm, wasn’t too hard to work out. I know my bikes, remember?” 

Rey looked down again at the bike he was leaning against, it should be a sin to look this sexy. His bike was almost as smooth as him; it was matte black, with large tyres that were the main focus of its structure. The handlebars were low down, reminding her of the bike that batman used in The Dark Knight. She could imagine Kylo now, his cape blowing in the wind as he chased down the bad guys. 

“You certainly do. You okay to jump on the back, darlin’?” He asked, taking the side stand off as he threw his leg over the bike to take his seat. 

“Your bike, you called it Element?” Rey asked, ignoring his question entirely as she took in the silver, metal letters on the side of the engine. 

“Yes, you know what it means?” He asked her again. 

It was clear that he liked to hear her thoughts on things and she was more than happy to comply and give him what he wanted.

“I do, but I think I want to hear your meaning more,” she countered as she walked over and let her hand slide along the bike in front of her; it was glorious. 

“It means  an essential or characteristic part of something abstract. It’s a part of me. Something I can’t really do without. I thought it was appropriate,” he said, though the emotion in his voice confirmed just how much this whole biker thing meant to him and she understood him, completely.

“It is, more than appropriate. It’s beautiful. I love it, it suits you,” she commented.

_ Element.  _ It was totally him. This bike screamed danger, but it was also beautiful, just like he was. 

“C’mere,” Kylo said as he patted the seat behind him, motioning for her to sit down. 

Rey took a deep breath, she shouldn’t be nervous, she had sat on the back of her father’s motorbike countless times, but this was different, this was with  _ Kylo _ . She walked over and stood at the side of his bike and unzipped her coat, it would be too restricting otherwise, especially with the rain soaking it and making it feel even tighter around her body. She lifted her right leg up, her hands on her skirt as she pulled it up so she could swing over the bike easily. The rain from the seat only made her dripping panties even wetter, which she really didn’t think possible at this current moment in time, Kylo had done enough of the work himself. 

“Hold on tight, darlin;” he said softly, leaning back so their bodies were now touching.

Rey maneuvered both her arms so they circled over his chest, as she held onto his leather cut. She could see his First Order symbol even better from this angle and took note to ask him more about it once they had stopped. He felt warm, which stopped her from shivering against the cold rain. He was so big he almost shielded her from it, his broad shoulder almost triple the size of her own. She laid her head against his back, nuzzling closer to him as she heard him take a deep breath, revving the engine as he did so before taking off.

Rey hadn’t been on a bike in ages, not like this. She had almost forgotten how free she felt on the back of a bike, she’d missed it terribly. Normally, she wouldn’t just jump on any randomers bike, but Kylo was different, she’d only known him a few hours, but she trusted him and it was clear he trusted her in return. She whispered her address in his ear and could see him nod in return, the bike roaring to life as he moved from left to right. The streets were completely empty and he was driving fast, though not fast enough that she need to be concerned. It was clear he was an experienced rider, that the rain and the wet roads meant nothing to him, didn’t change anything. She felt safe. Safer than she had in a long time. 

It was magical, him riding her around with the rain falling on top of them. She could tell he was taking the long way back, letting her enjoy this moment. It didn’t bother her, in fact she wanted it to last forever, she wanted to hold onto him for as long as physically possible. It wasn’t to be though, as a few minutes later he turned the bike onto her street and pulled up in front of her small house. 

Due to it being so late, her street was completely empty, all of her neighbours were fast asleep in their beds, as they should be. It was completely quiet, minus the loud rumble of his motorbike. He quickly turned off the engine, not wanting to wake anyone up. He knew how to be quiet, that was for sure.

“Did you enjoy that, darlin’?” He asked as he tried to look over his shoulder so he could see her. 

Even though they had stopped, Rey’s hands didn’t move from his body as she started to move them over his chest, feeling the strong muscles and sighing at just how good he felt.

“Yes, I did. Though, I think I’d prefer it more if I was on the front,” she murmured, not too sure where her sudden burst of confidence came from. 

She was on a high, from the ride, from him and the night’s events and she wanted, no,  _ needed _ , more from him. She stood off the bike, pushing against his shoulder so he knew to shuffle back to the edge of the seat. He didn’t need to be told twice as he moved quickly, his feet still touching the ground to keep his bike upright. 

Once he was far enough back, Rey lifted her leg to straddle the front of the bike so she was now facing him. He moved one of his arms to let her in, then once she was seated he moved it back to the handlebar of the bike, trapping her. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” He asked, almost strained as his gaze flittered towards her chest.

She could see he liked what he saw, it probably hadn’t helped that her white tank top was soaking wet, giving him a view of her small, pert breasts. She’d never thought much of her chest, but the way Kylo was currently looking at it made her feel like a goddess. His dark eyes feeding on every bit of her skin that was on show. It was cold out now, but she felt hot, on fire, his eyes leaving a scorching trail in their wake. 

“Do  _ you  _ have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Rey responded cheekily, her hands moving urgently to grasp onto the back of his hair. It was soaking wet, just like every part of them, but it didn’t matter, not in this moment. 

“Fuck, darlin’. I hope you don’t mind, but I need to kiss you. I’ll die if you don’t let me,” Kylo said dramatically as he moved his face further towards her own, only mere inches away from his desired location.

“You don’t think I got on your bike just for the ride, do you?” 

Rey winked at him, feeling fearless as she pushed his head towards her and claimed his lips. He was clearly taken aback, taking a few seconds to find his bearings. His lips were urgent and hot against her own, his tongue snaking out to gain instant access to her mouth. He was going hard and fast, like all bikers did, but she welcomed it, wanted more and more. No matter what he did she was sure it would never be enough. Not for her. She wanted him to consume her, to tear her apart and take exactly what he wanted. 

Their tongues battled for dominance as she tried to slide further along the seat, no matter how she moved she was never close enough, not to feel all of him. She was slightly aware of the fact she was in the middle of her street, her neighbours could be getting a show from their bedroom windows right now and neither of them would be any the wiser. She tried not to laugh thinking about it, not caring as she hoped if anything they enjoyed it.

Kylo pulled back from her soft lips, moving his mouth so it was now leaving hot kisses down her neck, nipping at the skin as he did so. She was moaning now, outloud for everyone to hear if it hadn’t been for the rain battering the streets around them. 

“Fuck, darlin’, let me touch you, please, I need to,” Kylo groaned against her neck as he moved one of his arms off the handlebars to grab onto her small waist. 

“Yes, touch me, I need it Kylo,” she moaned in response as she tried to open her legs even wider to give him better access, not like she needed to as she was currently straddling the bike.

“Fuck, don’t ask why, but call me Ben, just um, call me Ben,” Kylo whimpered against her neck and then went back to sucking contently on her pulse point.

If they hadn’t been in the middle on this intense make-out session she probably would have questioned him on the sudden name change, but since she was more turned on than she had ever been in her life before, she didn’t see the point. She quickly put two and two together and knew that most of the bikers had nicknames. She had wondered what kind of parents would call their child Kylo.

Ben.  _ Ben _ . She liked the name, it suited him. 

“Okay, Ben. Touch me, please I need you.” 

He groaned again, not even trying to hide how much the fact she called him that turned him on. He moved his mouth back to her mouth, biting on her lower lip so hard she was sure he would draw blood. It was glorious, hot and primal and everything that she needed in her life.

His free hand moved from her hip and quickly squeezed both of her wet tits, his fingers pinching the nipples that were now erect against her thin bra. She moaned in response as she started to grind herself against his bike. If he wasn’t touching her there yet, then she would do anything to get at least a small piece of release.

“Don’t you dare, darlin’. Don’t make me jealous of a fucking bike. Tonight, that pussy is mine. You got it?”

Rey sobbed in response, needing to feel something to help her with the sexual tension that she could feel consuming her body. The fact he wanted her pussy to be his, even for the night made her want to combust. 

His hand moved down from her breasts, rubbing small circles down her stomach as he continued his tortuous path to where she wanted him most. Finally, his hand was now on her thigh, his fingers stroking the soft skin just below the hem of her skirt.

“Tell me you want this, Rey. Tell me you want my fingers deep inside you.”

His filthy mouth was turning her on even more. This biker, this man, he was driving her crazy, unlike anyone that she had been with before him. She wanted to drag him inside, push him down on her couch and ride his dick just as good as he rode his precious bike. 

“Ben, please. I need to feel it,” she responded instantly, wishing he would put her out of her misery.

He stopped, pulling his hand away and bring it up to his face, his mouth clamping down on one of his gloved fingers as he went to remove it from his hand.

“No...Ben, keep them on. I want you to smell me every time you have them on, every time you ride this bike,” she said innocently, even though what she had just said was the complete opposite. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ you can’t be real.”

Kylo moved his mouth to the bottom of the glove, his teeth covering it as he pulled it back in place onto his hand. She didn’t know what had possessed her to as him to keep it on, but the thought of him wearing the gloves while riding his bike, her juices coating the fingers made her squirm. She didn’t know what would happen after tonight, but she did know that she wanted some way for him to remember her by. 

Not needing to be told twice, his gloved hand moved quickly under her skirt and pushed her panties to the side. He wasn’t one for waiting, especially when she’d told him countless times what she wanted. 

He let his index finger stroke her folds as he tried to find some sort of composure before letting her ride his hand. He couldn’t feel how wet she was thought the gloves, but as soon as he moved his finger into her hot pussy he heard it; she was fucking dripping and it was all for him.

Her cunt gripped his two fingers, inviting them in and wanting them to move even further inside her. She was well aware that she shouldn’t be doing this, especially with him, but as his thick fingers plunged in and out of her it didn’t matter.

Rey’s head was spinning, when he curled his gloved fingers up to rub against her G-spot, she almost fell off the bike. She would have as well, if he wasn’t this close to giving her the release her body yearned for. 

“Ben, ughhh, so good,” she whimpered, her head falling back so her hair was dripping over the handlebars.

“You feel fucking amazing, darlin’. I just wish it was my cock inside you right now. You’d take it good, wouldn't you? You’d fucking beg me for it and I’d give you it, fill you right up and make you mine.”

His mouth was back on her neck, nipping and sucking as his hand continued to plunge in and out of her, his gloved thumb pressing on her clit and taking her all the way to the edge. The final bite on her neck pushed her over it as her cunt clamped around his fingers as they continued to work their magic. Rey moaned his name loudly, moving her hips as she rode her orgasm out all over his fingers. His gloves were now soaking wet and it wasn’t from the rain.

She was breathing heavily as she tried to get her bearings after that intense orgasm from the gorgeous biker that sat staring at her, his fingers still deep inside her as a smug smile graced his handsome face. He was proud of himself, happy that he made her feel like that.

“Come inside,” she said instantly, she needed him. It didn’t matter that she had only met him. She had to have him.

“Fuck, yes. Anything for you,” he groaned as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and brought them up to his mouth, shoving them inside as he licked all of her sweet juices off of them.

Rey thought she would orgasm again at the sight. His eye twitched again and she could now confirm it happened when he was turned on. She wanted to see it again, over and over. 

She quickly stepped off the bike and held her hand out to his.

“Join me… please,” she murmured as she waited for him to take it and come inside with her, this time she would want the gloves off.

Kylo went to move his hand into hers when the shrill ringing of his cell phone cut through the current trance they were in. He swore loudly, standing up and pulling his phone from his pocket. The look on his face was thunderous, clearly pissed off at the fact someone had interrupted him

“This better be fuckng good,” he roared, not giving the person a chance to greet him.

She watched as his face changed from anger to instant submission. He wasn’t coming in with her, it was obvious from the way his shoulders fell as he listened to the person on the other line.

“Right, I’ll be there in ten, okay?” He said angrily as he ended the call and shoved the phone back into his jean pocket.

“Darlin’, I’m so sorry but, I need to go. You know I wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t an emergency, right?” He grabbed her hand and pulled her close as he left soft kisses all over her face, he was trying to make it up to her. He didn’t need to though, she knew what the life of a biker was like.

“No, it’s fine. I understand, okay?” She replied softly as she tried to capture his lips.

“I’ll be back, okay? Might be a few hours, but I will be back. That okay with you?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course, Ben. I’ll be here. Just, be careful okay?” 

“I will. I have something I want to come back for now. Now, get inside darlin, have a hot shower and make sure you don’t get sick after being in this cold for so long. I’ll be back,” he said as he revved his bike, ready to make his departure.

“I’ll wait for you,” she responded simply as she stood back onto the pavement.

“You better, darlin’, I ain’t letting go of you anytime soon,” he responded as he pulled away from the kerb and then drove off into the night.

Rey sighed. What a night. Kylo, no,  _ Ben,  _ had driven straight into her life, on his element and already had left a small tyre mark on her heart.  

****  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the response to this has been so amazing and overwhelming. Getting a comment from you all has brightened my days, which I have really needed the past few weeks, so thank you. 
> 
> Of course, I have to continue this. I had planned out an entire back story since June and well, I couldn't leave it be. 
> 
> Please note there is some abusive behaviour at the start of the chapter, this involves a character being taunted, chased and pushed. If you don't want to read this part, please jump to after the italics. 
> 
> Massive thank you to the gorgeous ReyloRobyn2011 for this stunning moodboard. I love it so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy...

* * *

_Rey continued to run as fast as her feet could carry her. She knew she wouldn’t outrun him, he was faster, always had been, but it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try. Any fight she could put up against him would be welcomed. If she could hurt him, even better, it would be revenge for the countless times he had hurt her._

_Luckily, she knew this place like the back of her hand, the only problem was, he did too. It wouldn’t stop her though. Her father had taught her better than to lie down and take a beating, she always fought back, it was in her blood._

_She tried to stop the tears from falling, if her father could see her now, see what was being done to her, he would surely kill the person inflicting all this pain onto her. It wouldn’t be a slow death either, no, it would hurt, he would beg for death during his suffering and when her father would see fit, he would happily oblige._

_She quickly looked behind her, relieved that he wasn’t in her line of sight as she ran down another alleyway, she wasn’t sure where she was going. She didn’t really have anywhere to go. She had no friends, no family left except the MC club. It didn’t help that her abuser was now the President of said club, taking over from her father when he had passed away a few years prior._

_Most people in this town feared her, they knew her connections and instantly it meant that they had there guard up around her. Then, the people that did talk to her usually wanted something, not from her though, from the club. She was used to it. The only people she had ever really become close to where the other old ladies of the club members. Most of them were much older than her, but she had known them since she was a baby. She couldn’t run to them and hide, they wouldn’t help her, instead they would call up their other half and she would be found, instantly. Then she would have to pay the price. It was always worse if she ran, if she put up a fight… it was even more brutal if she involved the rest of the club. She had learned that one the hard way._

_Rey was starting to run out of breath and knew she would have to hide soon, there was no way she was going to outrun him forever. She continued her journey down a few of the backstreets until she came to a large set of crates behind one of the buildings. Moving quickly, she moved them around, so they would act as a shield and she darted in behind them, positioning them again to make sure they would hide her petite body._

_Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to clear the sweat from her brow with her jumper, but it was no use, she was ringing after all that exertion, and she dreamed about a cold shower. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them tightly and let herself drift off to her happy place._

_Here, there was no one chasing her, in fact, no one knew her at all. She didn’t receive strange looks when she walked down the street, she didn’t answer to a man who was more interested in owning her than actually treating her like a human being. No, here she was alone, safe and most importantly, she was happy. An emotion she hadn’t felt once since her father had died. It had been the clubs undoing, her boyfriends undoing and most importantly, her undoing._

_Her thoughts quickly changed to images of her life when she had been in a better place. When her father had first taken her out on his bike, when he had first let her work in the garage and she found her love of tinkering with machinery. They bonded, like any father and daughter, but to her, there was no one like him. He’d always kept the MC club legit, something he had prided himself on. Sure, there was the odd mishap here and there, sometimes when it came to other clubs there was nothing they could do except get involved. However, for the most part, her father tried to stay out of it. His love was with his bike, not all the other shit that came with it._

_“Kitten? Where are you, little kitten?”_

_Rey’s hand flew to cover her mouth at the sound of his disgusting voice. She had been too busy thinking about happier times to hear his footsteps approaching and now, she was cornered. She wasn’t even surprised, he always found her in the end. There was nowhere she could go that he would not track her down and drag her back home. Still, she tried to hold off the inevitable for as long as possible._

_“Come out, come out, where ever you are,” he spoke again, and she could almost picture the sick smile that would be covering his face._

_He enjoyed this, it was clear he got off on it. This game of cat and mouse that she wasn’t interested in playing. She’d tried to cut things off with him, on numerous occasions, but he wouldn’t let her. The power of becoming President had gone to his head, the club now involved in all the shit her father had fought so hard to be against, but now, his legacy was tarnished, forgotten and all that was left was drugs, guns, gambling, murder and any other illegal thing you could think of. She knew they were also involved in the porn business, that’s where he would spend most of his nights and to be honest, she didn’t even care. She prayed he would bang a new girl every night if it meant he would leave her alone._

_“I don’t know why you run away, kitten. I always find you in the end, don’t I? Then we have some fun, don’t we? You like when I teach you a lesson,” he sneered._

_Rey tried to stop the tears that were rolling down her face. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He didn’t deserve to know that he caused her pain, that she feared him. She wanted it to seem as though he didn’t phase her, though, every time, she failed miserably. He knew her weaknesses, he knew how to break her, and he did, continuously._

_She was now sobbing, unable to control herself and she knew he heard her. He laughed loudly, he liked it when she cried. He was sadistic, she hadn’t noticed it before, certainly not when they were kids. She should have though, the signs were all there, but she was too blinded by him to ever realize._

_“I’ve got you now, kitten and I wouldn’t run again if I were you.”_

_Rey ignored him and stood up quickly, trying to dart out behind the crates so she could plan her escape. She didn’t get far, his arms wrapping around her as he slammed her into the wall hard, lifting his right arm up in the air before swing-_

“Fuck!” Rey groaned, her hands shaking as she shot up in her bed and looked around the small room.

Her shoulders sagged in relief, she was safe, she wasn’t in Aldreaan, he wouldn’t find her. Her hands were shaking and there was nothing she could do to control them. She clasped her head, she couldn’t believe she had fallen asleep after Kylo had left. She’d jumped in the shower, trying to warm up after the rain had soaked her through and she’d lay on the bed, putting on her TV to wait for him, which of course, ended up in her falling asleep.

Rey jumped suddenly as she heard a knock on her front door, realizing that it must have been what had woken her up in the first place. She felt sick, she knew it was more than likely Kylo as she looked at her clock and saw it was six am. He did say he would be back. However, there was another part of her that worried it would be _him._ It hadn’t helped that she had just been dreaming about him and one of the many times he had chased her down.

Deciding to put her big girl pants on, she stood up and quickly pulled on a pair of silk shorts along with a soft, black cami. She didn’t dare look in the mirror; falling asleep with wet hair was never a good look for anyone and Rey didn’t need reminded of that. Her door went again, and she started to walk a little faster, nearly tripping a few times on the stairs as she made her way down them.

“Hello?” She said softly through the door, she knew better than to open it without checking who was there.

“Rey, darlin’? It’s me,” Kylo said, his gruff voice already doing things to her body.

When she’d seen him not five hours before he had given her one of the most earth-shattering orgasms of her life. She barely knew the man and already she could tell that he was something special. The moment their eyes had locked something had changed within her. She had never in her life been an exhibitionist, but sitting there, on his bike while he had been kissing down her throat had instantly swayed her mind. She was sure she would have let him do whatever the hell he wanted to her and she couldn’t have cared less who watched.

“Two seconds, Kylo,” she replied as she began to remove the five locks she had on her front door.

It was excessive, she knew that. Besides, if someone wanted into a house, they would get in. It didn’t matter how many locks she had on the door, however, it did make her feel safer and that was all that mattered.

Finally pulling the handle, she opened the door to a soaked Kylo standing in front of her. He looked like sin incarnate and really, one person should not be allowed to be that fucking sexy. Her small shorts were instantly drenched as her eyes greedily devoured the way the black leather clung to all his muscles.

 “You gonna let a guy in, darlin’? Or am I to just stand out all morning in the rain while you gawk at me?” He joked as she moved and motioned for him to come inside.

Normally, she would be embarrassed as hell for being caught so blatantly checking someone out, but with him, it was different. She would feel worse if she didn’t appreciate this gorgeous man in front of her. It would be like going to the Grand Canyon or the Eiffel Tower and looking the other way. Completely unacceptable and in all honesty, it would be a downright shame.

Kylo moved inside the house and then stopped in front of her, his gloved hands holding onto either side of her waist, mirroring what he had done earlier on the bike as droplets fell onto her face from his long hair.

“It killed me to have to leave, you know,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead softly.

Rey felt dizzy. She hadn’t expected this. Men would say they would be back all the time to woman, it was their signature move and then they would never see them again. Sure, she had hoped and believed that he was different, and he had proved her right, however she couldn’t help the small insecurities that had slithered into her brain earlier.

“You came back,” Rey responded, placing her hands over his own and flushing as soon as she felt the leather, thinking back to how it had felt earlier, plunging in and out of her wet cunt.

“I told you I would. I don’t lie, darlin’, especially not to a beautiful, little lady like you.”

Rey blushed even harder, he had a way with words and add that with his deep, gruff voice, well she was a complete goner. The way he was looking at her, it was as if she was the only person in the world, like nothing else mattered but her.

“How was your night?” Rey asked, she knew she wouldn’t get a straight answer, the bikers in MC clubs were all about their secrets.

“Annoying. One of the prospects fucked up on a run and we all had to go and bail him out. Fucking nightmare. Especially when I would have much rather been here, fucking you over and over until the sun came up. I swear I had a hard on the full way there, didn’t help I kept smelling your pussy on my fingers,” Kylo groaned as he pushed her against the opened door.

It looked as though her neighbours were in for another show and she considered that she would really need to start charging them if this was to continue. If she hadn’t already made a name for herself on the street, there was no doubt she would now as Kylo slammed his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

She went to tell him they should properly go inside, but then she didn’t see the point. If he wanted to take her here, she’d let him. If he wanted to drag her back out to his bike and bend her over it, she’d run there as fast as she could. Her body had quickly decided it would do whatever he wanted and more importantly, it would enjoy the hell out of it.

“I fucking rushed back here so quickly so I could kiss you, I had to taste those lips again. I shouldn’t even be here, I’m supposed to be back at the clubhouse, but didn’t have your number and I didn’t want you waiting even longer, darlin’. I’m sorry,” Kylo whispered into her neck, kissing every spot of skin he could as he held her tightly against the door.

“You shouldn’t have… I’m sorry, fuck, I’m sorry you went out your way,” Rey whimpered in response, unable to control herself as he nipped the sweet spot under her ear that drove her wild.

“Worth it. Completely and utterly worth it. I’m sorry it’s just a passing visit, you’ve no idea how sorry I am about that,” he responded, continuing his torturous assault on her neck, leaving marks for all to see.

“I need you, Ben.”

Kylo groaned as she used his name he’d asked her too earlier. He didn’t let anyone call him it, not even his mom, but hearing it come out of Rey’s mouth made him incredibly hard. He wanted to make her scream it, over and over again as he fucked her raw.

“Fuck. I wish I could stay, fucking club always need me at the worst possible times. Look, get some sleep, okay? Are you working tomorrow?” He asked as he finally lifted his head, so he could stare into her eyes.

“Yes, I start at four tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll come get you at three? Take you a ride then drop you off at work. That sound good, darlin’? I need to see that gorgeous ass sitting on my bike again,” he grinned, his hand moving from her waist to grip the ass in question as he pushed her flush against his.

 “Sounds perfect. I can’t wait,” she said excitedly, happy that he wanted to see her again. A small part of her wanted to tell him to forget the bike and she would ride him instead. Though, she should probably get to know him a bit more first before suggesting that.

“I can’t wait either. I’ll see you then, okay, beautiful?”

Rey nodded her head as Kylo swooped into for another heated kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and giving her a taste of all that was to come. She wanted to drag him by the leather and tie him to her bed, leaving him in nothing but his leather cut as she sat on his face. However, it would have to wait.

Kylo pulled back and then quickly pecked her lips a few times, a broad grin framing his face as he turned around and made his way back to his bike.

Rey hated seeing him walk away, but the promise of seeing him later that day made her feel better about it. She waved as she drove off and then shut the door, locking it back up again and clapping her hands enthusiastically as she thought about the tall, handsome man and the way he kissed her.

* * *

 Kylo pulled up at the clubhouse and cursed as he looked at the time on his phone. He was late, which he knew he would be as soon as he had decided to take the detour to Rey’s house. He didn’t regret it for a second, though. In fact, he’d wished he’d stayed there even longer.

He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, which he knew was silly considering he had met her only seven hours ago. He’d never been massively into the whole dating scene; the club was his life and it took up most of his time. It didn’t mean he didn’t like woman, but he would never see them again after he got what he wanted out of them. Rey, she was different. The sexual attraction was through the roof, but more than that he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to be the one to know all her likes and dislikes, her passions, he even wanted to see her ride his bike and wear his cut.

He shook his head, knowing he was getting in way over his head already. This wasn’t like him, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he didn’t care, that he enjoyed it. He couldn’t wait to see her later and was angry at himself for not taking her phone number. He’d been in such a rush, also it hadn’t help that he’d been enjoying kissing her so much. He wanted to explore her body for hours, leaving no place unclaimed, and he would.

“You’re late,” Poe mentioned as he inhaled the cigarette in his hand outside the clubhouse.

Kylo had been expecting that someone would be on lookout, waiting to see when he arrived. They all had each other’s backs in The First Order, but that didn’t mean it didn’t annoy him sometimes when he needed some breathing space. They always wanted to know what the other was doing, they always had to be part of every aspect of his life. Sure, they were one big family, but sometimes it was a little overbearing for him. He liked being alone.

“I’m aware,” Kylo responded quickly.

“Where were you?” Poe asked as he took one last drag of the cigarette and flicked it with his hand onto the ground, not bothering to stamp it out as he followed Kylo into the clubhouse.

“I went to see Rey.”

“Waitress girl?” Poe replied instantly, his eyebrow raised.

“Her name is Rey,” Kylo said again, not wanting her to be referred to as waitress girl by anyone.

“I see. Couldn’t you have went over there after we’re done here? I mean, we have important business to discuss.”

Kylo looked round at his best friend Poe and glared. The guy was like his brother and he loved him, he’d die for him. But he annoyed the hell out of him on a daily basis. Like all the club members, The First Order was their life, their main priority and in their eyes, nothing else should come first.

“I could have went over after we were done, but I had to let her know I would be awhile. Didn’t want her hanging around waiting,” Kylo responded truthfully.

There was no point in lying to Poe about it, he’d always been able to see right through him. He knew that Kylo didn’t dote on woman, he barely paid them any attention, so for him to go back to Rey to let her know he would be gone for a while was a big deal.

“I see.”

“Do you?” Kylo asked in response.

“You like her.”

“True.”

Nothing more needed to be said on the matter. Kylo wasn’t one for long conversations and he definitely wasn’t one that liked having to explain himself to other people. He normally wouldn’t have told anyone that he liked Rey, but he wanted the guys to know; she was off limits.

Poe shook his head, laughing loudly at Kylo’s one-word answers as he opened the door to where all the members were sitting around a large, oak table. The First Order symbol had been carved into the middle of it and was the focal point of the entire room.

All the men looked up at Kylo and Poe entering, it was clear by their faces that they weren’t happy about waiting around for him. He didn’t care. Rey was worth it and anyone that tried to call him on it would wish they hadn’t.

“So, my son finally returns, would you like to tell us what took you so long?” Han asked as he sat at the head of the table.

Kylo looked at his old man and rolled his eyes. His father, Han had been President of The First Order since he was a small boy. He’d always looked up to him, he still did. Sure, his father annoyed the hell out of him and was always on his back, but there was a deep mutual respect and love that they had for each other.

Han was getting older now, he had arthritis in his hands and was finding it harder and harder to ride his bike, the pain becoming too much. He’d taken Kylo aside a few months ago and told him he wasn’t sure how much longer he had left to ride, a year, two at a push. When he did finally step down, he wanted Kylo to take his place as President, with his guidance, of course.

The Solo family had been the President’s of the club for years, it was like a rite of passage and Kylo looked forward to the day he could truly call the club his own.

“Made a quick detour,” he replied as he took his seat on the right-hand side of his father.

“We gathered that. To where?” Han responded as he looked at his son, knowing it wasn’t like him to be late to a club meeting.

“To see Rey,” Kylo replied as he looked around the table, giving the men a hard stare as he waited on any of them daring to say anything.

“What? That slut from the diner?” Hux roared, slamming his hand off the table as he laughed out loud.

Kylo was off his chair quicker than he’d sat down on it, barrelling round to get to the ginger haired mad. The rest of the members quickly stood up, trying to hold him back as Hux held both his hands up in surrender, instantly regretting what he had said.

“You fucking say that again, Hux. Say it one more time and I swear!” Kylo rumbled as he felt his father’s hands come around his back and pull him away.

“Shit, sorry. I thought you just wanted to fuck her, that’s all,” Hux apologized, he had still been salty that she hadn’t went for him earlier.

“No, I don’t just want to fuck her, you animal. All of you listen, I like Rey, I’m hoping she will end up coming around here a bit and I swear if any of you so much as look at her the wrong way; I’ll kill you. Got it?” Kylo snarled, pointing at each and every one of the men as to make his point clear.

They all grumbled and nodded their heads, agreeing with him. They knew better than to defy Kylo Ren and if he said someone was his girl, then they wouldn’t bother her. In fact, it meant she would be protected, treated with respect.

“Calm down, son. Take a seat,” Han said softly as he picked up Kylo’s chair that had fallen over from his outrage.

Kylo sat back down, though he was still furious. He didn’t want anyone saying anything like that about Rey. He’d been pissed off enough when they had all leered at her in the diner earlier, never mind Hux calling her those kind of names, especially when is the one that bangs hookers every other night.

“Now, everyone take note, this Rey girl is to be protected. You got it? No funny business from any of you, because, let’s be honest, Kylo probably will kill you,” Han joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He secretly couldn’t wait to tell Leia about this girl Rey. He was excited to hear about the girl that in a few hours had made his only son fall head over heels. However, for now, there was business to attend to… and the club always came first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do we think was Rey's boyfriend in Alderaan? Whoever it is took everything from her and played on her vulnerability after her father died. They are a monster. 
> 
> Not a lot of Reylo interaction, but we will get their small date in the next chapter. He is so manly and dangerous, yet so sweet when it comes to her. 
> 
> Hux, wrong move buddy. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment, it honestly means so much to me and I love speaking to you all!
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr @LoveofEscapism
> 
> Have a lovely weekend :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reflects on her past, then goes for a ride with Ben before her work shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off the bat, I can only say I am sorry for the wait. I love this story and where it is going and don't want ANYONE to think that I have forgotten about it.
> 
> Warning - there is talk of death in this chapter and a character going through the steps of losing a loved one. Please note there is also oral sex later on in the chapter. 
> 
> Okay, I wasn't going to speak about this, however, I like being close to my readers so... the reason that I have been quite on here for a awhile is that my own Dad passed away four weeks ago. I am still dealing, but have to thank The Writing Den so much, every member has been there for me, so thank you. I put a lot about how I am feeling into this chapter and it was very cathartic. Like my penname, this is my escapism, so I am enjoying getting back to writing.
> 
> Thank you everyone for all of your kind comments on this fic. There is so much fun to come for these two.
> 
> MASSSIVE shout out to my beautiful beta Rowan, midnightbluefox, who is a wonderful friend and also an amazing writer herself. 
> 
> Thank you so much to SageMcMae for this stunning moodboard,  
> I hope you all enjoy this update and please let me know what you think.

 

 

Rey was trying to make herself busy, but it just wasn’t happening for her. Instead, she was daydreaming, thinking about Kylo. _Ben_. She wasn’t exactly sure what she should call him. Though, it didn’t really matter. She would call him anything as long as he kissed her and touched her like that again. Over and over. Never stopping. Yes, Rey was daydreaming and realized, laughing to herself, that she was happy. It was a strange feeling, something she hadn’t felt in years. She felt wanted, which was new. She was so used to being used as a pawn in a game, a tool for someone else to control.

She continued to dust her furniture, though it didn’t really need done, seeing as she had already cleaned it not even five minutes before. She had music playing softly from her phone, enjoying the melody, and she started shaking her hips back and forth, breaking into a full-on dance routine around her small living room. She laughed loudly, spinning around and falling back onto her couch. She was free. She had a job. There were so many opportunities for her here, so much potential, and she couldn’t wait to delve right into it.

Checking the clock again, she still had an hour before Kylo was due to pick her up. Time was dragging in and it hadn’t helped that she had been clock watching all day, hoping if she stared at it long enough that she would gain the power to make it speed up. It never did though, unsurprisingly.

She’d always been impatient, or so her father had told her. She hated waiting around for anything so usually, she never did. The memory of her father’s voice was easy to conjure up, always deep and kind, telling her that the best things comes to those who wait. She’d ignored him, of course, and it always ended up getting her into trouble, which her father would then have to bail her out of. A never-ending cycle. He’d told her that she would learn one day, but that day still hadn’t come.

She had a good idea of why she was this way, especially in the last few years. When her father had passed, things had only gotten worse. She would throw herself into everything and anything. Trying to get away from her life, from _him_ and his cruel hold over her.

They say that time heals old wounds, which in some respects, she agreed with. When it came to the death of her father, that hadn’t exactly worked, at least, not yet. She still thought of him every day, saw parts of him in herself and each and every time, they surprised her. When she had received a phone call from the hospital, the one telling her that she should get there immediately, she had feared the worst.

He had crashed his Harley and subsequently died from his injuries. He had been there one minute, then just _gone_ the next.

How was a person ever to get over that?

She’d never see him again, never hear his voice, never get to hold him in her arms and tell him how much she loved him. It had all been taken away from her in the blink of an eye. A daughter left without a father, left alone in the world without his guidance. It was still a very bitter pill to swallow. However, if there was something that he had always taught her, it was to be strong… and she would be, for him, her beautiful dad.

He was known as Old Ben in the MC club, and he had been feared, celebrated, envied. He had been so many things. Countless people had looked up to him and he had time for everyone. The MC club was his family and they were all loyal to him- all except one. The person that she dreaded, the person that no one had seen coming.

The man that had been like a son to her father and then turned, as soon as  he had passed. Because of him, the MC club had changed drastically, so when she left, she had barely recognized it anymore. _He_ had taken control, of her father’s club and of her.

She’d escaped, but she knew he would keep looking for her. She just hoped she could hide out here for as long as possible.

Rey’s thoughts filtered to her father over and over as she continued to get ready for work. She checked the clock again and went to look out of her window to see if Kylo was there, but it turned out she didn’t need to. She heard the roar of his bike before she saw him. Smiling, she quickly grabbed her stuff as she bolted out the front door to meet him.

He was parked up on the next to the sidewalk, his helmet resting on his thigh as he pushed his hand through his already messy hair. Rey gulped. She had only seen him a handful of times, but it didn’t matter; each and every time her eyes locked on his she could hardly breathe. He was complete sin, from head to toe, and she knew she could easily drown in him, that she would.

He looked her up and down as she walked towards him, his eyes hungry as he licked his full lips. He looked like a predator and it was blatantly clear who his prey was.

“I missed you, darlin’,” Kylo said gruffly as he pulled her towards him, his lips landing on hers before she could respond.

It was rather awkward trying to kiss him in this position; he was sitting on his bike and she was leaning over him. What she wanted to do was climb on top of the gorgeous man and ride him just as hard as he rode his bike. Of course, she didn’t. Not yet, anyway.

Kylo’s hand slipped down, squeezing her ass so that she was pushed against him. He growled as he bit her lip softly, wanting to feel all of her.

“I missed you, too,” Rey replied quietly, smirking at him as she reluctantly pulled away.

“It was so fucking hard leaving you this morning. I didn’t like it,” he  told her gruffly, meaning every single word.

He knew it was ridiculous for him to feel this way. They’d only met last night but with the way he was acting and the things he was thinking about her, you would think that she would have been his Old Lady for years.

Kylo had always been someone  who believed that things were meant to be. If you wanted something in life, you worked hard and you earned it. Which was exactly what he planned to do with Rey. He didn’t know why, but he needed her to be his and he needed to be hers in return.

“Me neither… Are we crazy?” Rey laughed. She couldn’t believe how into him she was.

“Nope. To be honest, I think this is the best decision I have made in a while.”

Rey smiled in return, leaning forward and kissing him again sweetly on the mouth. She agreed, wholeheartedly with what he was saying.

“Come on, darlin’, jump on,” he commanded as he moved forward on the motorcycle, giving her room to hop on the bike.

He didn’t need to give her much help, it was clear she knew exactly what she was doing. It was another thing he found extremely sexy about her. She loved bikes, and he would go as far to say she loved them just as much as he did. It did make him wonder more about her life, what she was running from. It was clear she had up and left wherever she was from and arrived here on a whim.

He’d asked around about her, speaking with Maz earlier that day to find out what he could. Maz hadn’t told him much, which he’d expected. All she had said was to be cautious, to treat Rey carefully, as she had been hurt before.

He’d felt all consuming rage when she had said that, as he wondered what she had went through. He would find out. He was sure he would do anything for her, this beautiful lady who he had only known for twenty-four hours.He wanted to protect her, keep her safe from any harm that could come her way.

“Where are we going?” Rey asked from behind him as she held on tightly, waiting for him to start the bike up.

“Somewhere I go when I want to be alone. I’ll tell you now Rey, it doesn’t happen much in this town that I get time to myself. It’s annoying as hell, but this place gives me a break away from it all.”

Kylo revved his Harley as he started to ride down the street. He could go a little faster today, now that the streets were dry. He wondered if she loved speeding as much as he did, though he had a feeling that she would.

He felt her hold on tighter to him as he upped the speed, but smiled as he heard her laughing, asking him to go faster, to ride harder. He tried his hardest to focus and not imagine her saying those exact same things to him when he finally fucked her. He failed, miserably, as he started to become hard in his pants.

He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, but instead of slowing down and answering it, he decided to ignore it. He wasn’t having his time with Rey interrupted again. The club could wait. She was his priority right now, no matter if the club liked it or not.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination; the quarry at the other side of town, hidden in the middle of the woods. Of course, people knew about it, but no one really ever came here. When Kylo needed some thinking time, he would go here and write in his journal. There was something so relaxing about sitting in the grass, watching the water below him.

“I didn’t know this was here!” Rey said excitedly, as she jumped off the bike and walked over to take in her surroundings.

“Yeah, not many people come here. Which suits me just fine,” Kylo smiled, following Rey as he put the stand out on his Harley.

“You like to be alone?”

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

Rey sat down on the grass, making herself comfortable and patted the ground next to her in hopes that he would sit next to her. He did.

“So, tell me about yourself?” Kylo asked as he moved behind Rey and pulled her against his chest.

He wanted to feel close to her, in every way possible. He wanted to know everything about her, to inhale every single piece of herself that she offered him. It was an overwhelming feeling, but he was happily letting it consume him.

“There isn’t much to tell. I’m from a town a few hours away, grew up there. My father was really in to bikes, that’s how I know so much about them. My mom passed away giving birth to me and my father, he brought me up. He passed away a few years ago. Things in my old town were getting too much for me, the constant memories, and I didn’t really have any friends. So, here I am. A fresh start,” Rey replied, leaving out the most important details.

She didn’t want to tell him everything, not just yet. If he knew she had been involved in another MC Club, there would be more questions, questions she wasn’t ready to answer. She didn’t want to talk about her past, about the horrors that lurked there. Even worse, she didn’t want him to know about the abuse she had suffered. She may not know him that well, but she had a feeling that he would want revenge on her behalf, which meant there would be a chance _he_ would end up finding her again, and that was a risk she couldn’t take.

“Not many people come here for a fresh start…”

“I get it. I like it here, though. There is something about this place that feels like home. Besides, Maz has given me a real chance and I don’t want to let her down. Also, well… _you’re_ here too.”

Rey leaned back against his chest, purring in response to him nuzzling against her head. He clearly liked what she had said, and she had meant it too. He was giving her a big reason to stay; she wanted to see how things would progress with him. She’d been through so much trauma, she needed something positive and happy in her life. More than that, she deserved it.

“I am here. With you. As much as you like it, you’re not alone, I promise,” he said softly, kissing her head.

“Neither are you.”

“I know this is crazy. We only just met, but I really like you, Rey. I hope you decide to stick around. I want to get to know you, every single part of you, if you’ll let me.”

“Kylo, I-“

“Ben. Please, call me Ben,” he interrupted.

“Ben, I need you to know that there are things that happened to me, bad things, back in my hometown. I will tell you about it all, one day. But, for now, I can’t. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I do. I just… I am still processing everything and-“

“You don’t need to explain yourself, darlin’. When you are ready to tell me, I’ll be here, ready to listen. Okay?” Kylo cut her off, since he could tell she was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about her past, and as much as he wanted to know what troubled her, he respected her enough to know that she would tell him in her own time.

“Are you sure?”

Rey looked up, tilting her head back to look at his handsome face, and he kissed her nose softly in response, giving her all the answer she needed and instantly making her feel a hundred times better.

It was easy with him, she realized. It had never been like this for her before. He wasn’t pressuring her, making her talk, telling her what to do. She felt comfortable, safe. He was a gentle giant. Maybe not to the people of this town, or even to the people in his MC club. She was sure that they saw him very differently. But with her, it was something  special, something pure.

“I really like you, Ben,” she proclaimed, unable to hide her emotions from him, and not wanting to.

“That’s good darlin’, cause I like you too, a lot,” he replied sweetly, kissing her forehead and sighing softly against her.

Rey decided quickly that she needed to be closer to him. She pulled away, noticing his face fall before quickly picking back up again as she turned her body to face him and straddled his hips, her legs now joined behind his back.

“Making yourself comfy, there?” he asked, lifting his eyebrow slightly and grinning deliciously at her.

You don’t mind, do you?” she responded, grinding her hips against him in response. ****  
** **

He groaned loudly, lifting his own so he could push against her aching core, making it clear that he didn’t mind, not in the slightest. In fact, he encouraged it.

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’ve been thinking about you on my lap all day, get fucking hard every single time, driving me mad without even being there.”

His mouth drifted to her own as he kissed her, hard, tongue instantly sweeping into her mouth and tangling with her own. Rey moaned as his large hands moved up to squeeze her breasts through the thin tank top. She tried not to think about his how big his hands were. She’d never really noticed hands before on other men, but on Ben, well, you were an idiot if the thick digits didn’t turn you into a quivering mess. Gloves or no gloves.

He quickly pulled the material down, yanking the cups of her bra in the process to expose her small, pert breasts. The brisk air hit them instantly and her nipples were rock hard. Rey took a deep breath in, the sheer force of him and his blatant need for her  unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She was wet, _really fucking wet_ , for him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Rey. Your tits, _fuck_.”

His mouth latched onto one of her nipples, his teeth tugging at it until she moaned, and then soothed it straight after with a swipe of his tongue. She was a mess on top of him, his cock feeling the pleasurable friction every time she rutted against him. He continued to lavish her breasts, taking his time and giving each one the same amount of attention, worshipping her like she was meant to be.

His hand moved down, reaching for the waistband of her leggings when she abruptly stopped him, pulling back with a mischievous glint in her eye. She was hungry, he could tell, but even better than that, he knew that she was hungry for him.

“Oh no, it’s your turn to get off, Mr. I don’t like to leave my man wanting,” Rey joked, though she secretly enjoying calling him her man. She knew it wouldn’t freak him out. It was clear that he was into her, that he wanted things with her to progress.

Kylo’s cock twitched eagerly in his pants at her words. He couldn’t suppress the wolfish grin that graced his face at the fact she had called him her man. That’s exactly what he wanted to be and he wanted everyone in this town to know it.

He wasn’t an idiot; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and men would be after her, would try and pursue her. Well, not on his watch, especially if she was his.

“I’m only your man darlin’ if that means you are my girl in return?” he responded, lifting his hand and stroking her soft face.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” Rey answered breathlessly, meaning every single word.

“You’ll be the end of me, you know that right?”

“As long as you promise to be the end of me too. Now shut up and let me suck your cock,” Rey laughed loudly as she shimmed down his thighs.

Kylo groaned. He was right; she would be the end of him, but he wasn’t going to complain one bit about it. Instead, he was going to enjoy it. He loved nothing more than a wild ride and being with Rey seemed as though it was going that way.

He watched as she started to unbuckle the belt on his jeans, her small, pink tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated. If he wasn’t hard as hell and about to have her pretty little lips around his cock, he would tell her how fucking cute she was and how he noticed every little thing about her. Instead, he decided to store that information for later as he helped her free his large, throbbing cock from his pants.

Rey’s eyes were wild as she took him in, staring at the leaking tip of the enormous monster in front of her. It was magnificent and in all honestly, it was the biggest she had ever seen. She quickly wondered if it would even fit inside of her, but she was more than up for the challenge.

“You like what you see, darlin’?” Kylo asked, grinning as he started to pump his shaft up and down in front of her.

He noticed the blush that adorned her skin, making its way down to her breasts. She’d never looked more beautiful than she did right now and he knew that no matter what she did to him, he wouldn’t last long. He’d been thinking about fucking her all night long, unable to get the sound of her orgasming out of his head. She was an angel, a naughty one at that, but an angel all the same.

“You could say that, but I’d much rather show you what I think of it.”

She didn’t have to say anything else as she leaned forward and pushed his large hands out of their grip. It was her turn now and she wanted to drive him as crazy as he did her.

She wrapped her small hands around the bottom of his cock, squeezing it gently and being rewarded with a loud groan from the man in front of her. He was leaning back now, watching her as one of his arms moved up to push the hair from his eyes to give him a better view. If he wanted a show, she would give him one. She’d give him anything he wanted.

Rey squeezed him again, this time positioning herself so her face was now mere inches from him, her tongue poking out to lap up the pre-cum that was dripping from his tip. It tasted salty, as to be expected, but more than that, it tasted of him. It wasn’t bitter. In fact, she rather enjoyed it, sticking her tongue back out to see if she could taste even more.

Once she had licked him clean, she pulled back a little and removed her hands as she replaced them with her mouth, gently licking upwards from the underside of his cock as she watched him. His eyes were now black, his pupils dilated as he drank her in, his breaths laboured.

“I love your cock, Ben. I can’t wait to feel it inside me, but for now… I want to taste you,” she said greedily, her mouth enveloping his entire dick as she hollowed her cheeks.

He groaned loudly, his hand instantly gripping her hair, needing to hold onto something as she sucked back up his entire length, letting her teeth lightly graze his skin. He seemed to like it, his incoherent mumbling telling her to keep going, spurring her on. She continued her torturous pace, sucking up and down and taking as much of him as she could, until she could feel his tip pushing against the back of her throat. She thanked the fact that she had an almost zero gag reflex right now, as if she didn’t, she would be in trouble. The mere size of him meant he was deep into her throat.

Rey picked up the pace, her hands moving to massage his balls as he cursed loudly. He was coming undone and she felt slightly smug that she was the one getting him this worked up.

She dragged her mouth away from him and he groaned in frustration, until he realized she had another destination in mind as she took one of his balls in her mouth and sucked softly.

“Fucking hell, Rey. I’m not going to last if you keep doing shit like that,” he moaned gruffly. He couldn’t quite believe that this girl in front of him was real. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to wake up in his bed and realize this was all some insane dream.

He didn’t though, and she continued so suck on his balls, taking her time to give each of them the same attention as her hands gripped his cock and started pumping it up and down steadily. He was close, so fucking close that he was going out of his mind. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her right now, but they weren’t in the proper place for it. Not for their first time, never mind the fact that she had to start work soon.

When he did take her, he wanted it to be special, no matter how sappy that sounded. He wanted to get to know every single inch of her body and worship her until she had been so thoroughly fucked she wouldn’t know how to stand. She would be ruined for any other man.

“Rey, darlin’, I’m gonna come, can you... _fuck_.”

Kylo didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, Rey knowing what he wanted as she moved her mouth back to his cock, latching on and sucking him off all over again. It was clear he liked it hard and fast, so she bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically, taking as much of him as she could at the quickest pace possible. One of her hands gripped the bottom of his girth, squeezing it again just how he liked it.

His hands were in her hair, his legs twitching underneath her and he knew he was done for. If he died right now, he knew it would be as a happy man. She was a vision as he watched her taking him in his mouth, her pace never faltering as salvia started to drip down the side of her mouth. The intense pleasure he felt from her handy work quickly pushed him over the edge as he flew into euphoria, spurting his semen down her throat with an almighty roar.

Rey was ready for him, swallowing every last bit that he offered her as he shook beneath her and twitched inside her mouth. She sucked a few times again for good measure, making sure she cleaned up every last drop and then leaned back, happy with herself for making this mountain of a man melt beneath her.

“Fucking hell. How the fuck am I supposed to go about my day after that?” Kylo asked groggily, his face flushed as he pushed his hair out of his face.

As first dates go, this was the best one he had ever been on. He knew it wasn’t a proper date, but it was time he got to spend with her and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed every second of it. He was a lucky man, that he was sure of. His angel even tucked him back into his pants, buckling his belt back up.

It was decided, he needed her in his life for the long haul. He wanted to look after her, but it was clear she wanted to look after him right back.

“I am sure you will be just fine, Ben. I hope it’s not the last time that me and Kylo meet,” Rey said saucily, her eyebrows wiggling as she laughed.

“Kylo?”

“Yes, you are Ben and _he_ is Kylo,” she replied simply, patting him on the dick and scooting back over him so she was now inches away from his lips.

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked as his arms snaked around her small waist, holding her tightly and never wanting to let go.

“Hmmm, I have no idea.”

Rey winked and leaned forward to close the distance between them as she kissed him hard on the lips. She hoped he could taste himself on her, reminding him of what she had just done.

“This is real, you know. Me and you. It’s quick, it’s intense, but it’s the most real thing I’ve ever felt in my life, Rey, and I meant it when I said I wanted to know all of you.”

Rey watched as Ben looked down, blushing as he spoke. It was obvious he wasn’t one for being open with people, it wasn’t like that in MC clubs. From her own experience, it was all about being the toughest guy there, each member trying to show how much of an alpha male they were. Here, however, he was just Ben Solo and she was mad about him.

“I feel the same, Ben. About you and Kylo.” Rey laughed again, pulling back and motioning for him to follow her.

“I don’t want to take you back. I want you to stay with me.”

“I am with you. Always,” she replied, never more sure of anything in her entire life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo… a little bit more info on Rey's past. I know that everyone has a few ideas of who it is but... I am saying nothing until the big reveal.
> 
> Next chapter... something happens and the diner and Ben takes Rey to the clubhouse to meet everyone.
> 
> I would love if you could all comment and let me know you are still invested.
> 
> Please, come find me on tumblr and we can chat too - LoveofEscapism.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo pines after Rey and invites her to the clubhouse Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up on Halloween, please forgive me for the late update.
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone for their comments/kudos/messages etc. for this story. You are all amazing! 
> 
> First off, thank you to my lovely friend and beta [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) for making this chapter pretty. I honestly do NOT know what I would do without you <3 
> 
> So, this chapter and the next one are all based around this STUNNING artwork that the amazing [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke) gifted me. I literally freak out every single time I look at it and I am so in love. SUCH a talented lady!!!
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I think you will like it. There are a few hints in here again about who the mysterious ex is. Enjoy...

 

**Chapter Four**

Kylo felt amazing, the best he had felt in a long time and he knew the exact reason why. He’d be a fool if he didn’t.  _ Rey _ . That woman. What was he going to do about her? She was all he thought about, all the time, no breaks in between. She consumed him, like a sun who had pulled him into orbit and he had no choice but to willingly burn. 

Even when they were three hours into a club meeting and his dad was shouting about something that they had fucked up on, it didn't matter. His thoughts still drifted to  _ her _ .

Of course, it didn’t help his obsession when she had given him the best blowjob he had ever received in his life. He couldn’t even repay the favor as she was late for work. Instead, he’d quickly dropped her off, kissing her soundly in front of the busy car park. He wanted people to see, no--he  _ needed _ people to see that she was his. Even if they hadn’t really spoken about what they were to the other, it was clear from the get go that there would be no room for any other when it came to the two of them. 

Rey would be his Old Lady, he was sure of it. He just needed to ease her gently into his world. 

Of course, Rey had told him that she knew all about motorbikes, but he wasn’t as sure what she knew about MC clubs. She didn’t like to talk much about her past, which of course, he respected, but it still left him wondering. He worried his world would scare her off, since he wasn’t exactly working in a legitimate business. Though, he had a feeling that she would accept him all the same. That their connection meant too much for either of them to throw it away.

He shook himself free from his thoughts and looked around the clubhouse, smiling at the sight; it was as if Halloween had exploded in here. The place was still a complete dive, of course, but at least it now had some color about it. 

Every year the club had an annual Halloween party, where all of their members would come together, dress up, drink and gamble. It was all in good fun and the members looked forward to it every year, including himself. But being so enthralled in Rey the past few days meant that he had completely forgotten about it. It wasn’t until his outfit had arrived in the mail that he remembered it was the following day. 

He decided straight away that if he was going to a party here, then Rey was coming with him. It would also be the best way to introduce her to everyone, he wanted to make it as easy for her as possible and a party seemed like the best way to do that. They would be shocked, he knew, but he didn’t care. He’d made his warning to them all the other day and he knew the message would be passed around. If anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way, they were dead. Simple. Easy enough to understand in his opinion. 

Kylo had shouted one of the prospects to go out and fetch Rey an outfit that was matching his, staking an even bigger claim on her for anyone who was too stupid enough to pay attention to his warning. He was going as the devil, his elaborate costume consisting of simple pair red horns. He hoped Rey would get a laugh out of the effort he put into it.

But really, it was an inside joke with the MC club, that even though they dressed up, they were always a “biker” version of something. Last year, Poe was a “spiced pumpkin latte biker”... Kylo was still traumatized from seeing his childhood friend riding up with a pumpkin outfit on, with a paper mache red chilli on his head along with his club cuts. It looked ridiculous, especially the next morning when Kylo had shit himself scared when he walked into the clubhouse to find a half naked pumpkin on the couch. He’d never been able to look at them the same since. 

It was safe to say that Kylo liked to keep things simple, preferring to not make a fool of himself like Poe did. Of course, knowing that the red horns wouldn’t be enough to keep his mother happy, he decided on ordering some tight, leather trousers to match his leather jacket. He was now happy with his choice, knowing how much Rey would hopefully enjoy the large bulge that was noticeable when he wore them. 

He’d texted Rey quickly to let her know about the party the following night and that he would have her costume delivered. He was pissed he wouldn't be able to see her until then; club business was taking over right now--a new deal was currently being negotiated with a club they had never done business with before. 

Kylo wasn’t sure about it, in fact, he had actually motioned against it when they did a vote, but he had been the only one. Every other member had been too greedy, thinking about the money this new business venture would give them, but not the risk that came with it. It all sounded too good to be true, too out the blue and it didn’t sit right with him. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but there was something, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. But he’d learned to trust his gut over the years and his gut was telling him that this was a bad idea.

“You okay, son? You have that look on your face…” Han said as he walked over to Kylo, patting him lightly on the shoulder as he sat next to him. 

He turned to stare at his father; he was looking old, his skin wrinkled and the circles under his bright eyes a dark contrast. Kylo knew that he wouldn’t be staying as president of the club for much longer; he’d told him as much. His hands were hurting, hurting enough that soon he wouldn’t even be able to ride his beloved bike. 

It killed Kylo to see his father like this; he loved riding, loved his bike that he called The Falcon, so much so that he felt that his dad loved that stupid bike more than he loved him. It had been a permanent fixture in his family for years, Han always restoring it with the best parts money could buy, working on it when he could have been spending time with his son.

“I’m fine. I’m just not sure about this deal… I don’t like it,” Kylo responded, clasping his hands together as he rubbed the callouses on them. He didn’t know why the whole thing made him so fidgety. 

“I know, but the club voted for it. I think it’s a good thing for us. It’s just a protection job. We are meeting them tonight to go over the details. It’s a shit ton of money, son.” 

“It is, which makes me think what we are protecting isn’t exactly legal. It’s dangerous.” He shook his head,  not understanding why his father couldn’t see how fucked up this whole thing was. 

“It will be easy. We have done jobs like this loads of times. You’re overthinking it,” Han replied and it was clear he was trying to ease his son’s doubts, but in truth, it wasn’t helping. 

Kylo nodded, not wanting to continue discussing the subject, despite the paranoia twisting in his stomach. There was no point, the club were going to go ahead with this job whether he agreed or not and he wasn’t about to let his brothers down. If the club made a decision, it was a rule that they would all be involved. In a MC club, loyalty and trust was a code that bound them together.

“So, are you bringing this girl to the party tomorrow night? Your mother is excited to meet her,” Han asked, changing the subject to something lighter, something that he knew would make his son smile.

“Yes, she is. I hope you will be on your best behavior.” 

“Me?  _ Always _ .” Han pointed to himself, feigning a mask of innocence. 

“I mean it. Don’t you go scaring her off. The whole thing will be overwhelming enough for her without you and your awful sense of humour,” Kylo said sternly, as he really needed tomorrow night to go as smoothly as possible. This was important to him,  _ she  _ was important to him and for their relationship to move forward he had to introduce her to club life. 

“You really think I’m going to scare off my future daughter in law?” His father laughed, his eyes full of mischief.

“If you call her that, you will. I mean it, Dad. Pass the message on to Mom too. I know how you both get.” 

Han laughed again, not answering him as he stood and walked over to a few of the members at the bar and started chatting. Their faces lit up with whatever Han said and Kylo instantly envied how natural it was for his father to talk to people, how easily people seemed to like him. It was a quality that he had never possessed. 

It wasn’t like he went out his way to be rude to people, it really wasn’t, but no matter what he tried, it seemed he pissed people off more than he pleased them. He hoped that when it was his time to take over The First Order MC, the members would look at him the same way they did Han, with respect and love in their eyes. He knew he had a long way to go to get to that point, but hopefully if he kept working on it, kept gaining their trust,  he would finally get there. 

People always said to him how fortunate he was to have the parents he did. They were well known all over town and everyone loved them. He would admit that he was lucky, but he couldn’t deny the fact that it also came with its downfalls; they were perfect and Kylo... well, he was not. 

He was too tall, too intense… just too much for people. He was a serious guy, most of the time  having trouble fitting in wherever he went because he found it so hard to “lighten up”, as Poe would say. He still had Poe and Hux, his closest friends that understood him. However, he typically managed to piss them off somehow on most days too. It was a miracle that they stuck around as his friends.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket again to check if Rey had messaged him but she hadn’t. He knew she was working  but he missed her, and was well aware that he was being completely ridiculous. If he wasn’t with her, the only thing that made him feel slightly better was her texts and phone calls. When his phone lit up with her name, his heart would start to race. He was acting like a school boy with his first crush; completely crazy about the object of their desire. 

Deciding not to play games, he texted her again, telling her that he missed her. He snorted, knowing that if Poe knew he was “double texting” her,  he would call him pussy whipped in a heartbeat. Which, in all fairness, he completely was. Anyone with half a brain could come to that conclusion and he was doing an awful job of hiding the fact. He looked at the clock again, knowing that her break was in fifteen minutes and doing a happy dance in his head at the fact he was going to talk to her again soon.

Yes, he was definitely whipped--and he couldn’t be happier about it.

* * *

 

Rey was nervous, like  _ really fucking nervous _ . She looked herself over in the mirror, hoping that Ben would like how she looked in the costume he had picked for her. She was going as an angel, which was kind of ironic after the things she had done to him and let him do to her. The parcel that contained her costume was hand delivered to her, a small card hidden inside it, his beautiful, cursive handwriting inscribing the words,  _ For Rey...my angel. _

The butterflies she had felt when she had opened the packaging to find the gorgeous white dress were overwhelming. It was beautiful and she wasn’t sure that she would do it justice, but she hoped Ben would like how she looked no matter what. 

Thankfully, as she looked over herself in the mirror, she felt pretty, and she could admit that it definitely suited her. The bottom of the dress floated to just above her knees, with the top showing her ample cleavage, and she suspected that Ben liked that idea. It felt soft against her skin and to add to her angel vibe, she had slipped on her best white, lacy underwear set that popped against her tanned skin. She just hoped that Ben would get to admire it too. 

Her look was completed with large, feathery wings and a gold band that sat around the top of her head.  She had kept her make-up light, as she wanted to look as innocent and angelic as possible. 

Rey twirled around in a small circle like a giddy little girl, the dress flying up as she did so. Yes, he would  _ love _ this outfit. 

Happy with herself, she walked downstairs and waited at the window for him, the nerves still trickling throughout her body. She knew tonight was a big deal, bikers didn’t just take anyone to a club party. They had to be special. It had always been the way. She hoped to impress everyone, and she hoped that she would fit in with what she liked to think would be her new family. 

The other factor that was making her nauseous was that she wasn’t sure what being around all these bikers would trigger. Yes, she’d been around them all her life, but the last interaction she had with them had been a life altering one. One that still affected her to this day.

What was once her family had turned into her biggest nightmare. The face of her ex-boyfriend still haunted her, appearing in her dreams at night and tainting her every day thoughts. The look in his eyes, the one where he’d gotten what he wanted,  full of sick satisfaction and gloating that made shiver in fear. 

He’d always gotten what he wanted from her, took everything from her and stripped her of the person she was. She wasn’t sure she would ever get over it, but she was trying and Ben was a step in the right direction. Ben was everything that  _ he _ wasn’t. Ben was good. Ben was loving. He wasn’t evil, he didn’t get satisfaction out of her fear or suffering.

Rey shook herself out of the dark thoughts that threatened to pull her under. Right now was no time to mull over her demons. Instead, she smiled when she heard the roaring of Ben’s bike coming down her street, pushing those fears away. 

She ran to the door, almost tripping over her own feet at her excitement. Keeping it cool apparently didn’t come into play when she was about to see Ben. 

She quickly opened the door and walked out, shutting and locking it behind her. By the time she turned back round, Ben was already making his way towards her, a sexy smile covering his face. 

Rey let out a deep breath as she fully took in his costume; sex on legs didn’t begin to cover it. In her entire life, she’d never have thought that she would find leather pants on a male hot. Normally, they would remind her of Ross from Friends and his mishap with the talc powder in the bathroom. Now, a new image would come to mind. One that was so much better. 

She quickly decided it should be illegal for him to wear them. It wasn’t fair for her to have to watch him look like that and not jump him. The leather stretched over his thick thighs deliciously and she couldn’t wait to see how his ass looked. But, the highlight, was the large, noticeable bulge that she spied at the front of the pants. If she hadn’t already had his dick in her mouth and knew just how big it was, she probably would have had a heart attack. 

Yes, he really was the devil incarnate and she couldn’t wait for him to corrupt her. 

“My angel… you look absolutely stunning, darlin’,” Ben drawled, his eyes hungrily taking in her outfit, the bulge in his pants suddenly doubling in size as he made no effort to try and hide the fact he was fixing himself. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, baby,” Rey replied, using the endearment for the first time and knowing he liked it as she noticed his eye twitch. 

“Devilish enough for you?” he asked, his arms shaking around her waist as he pulled her body into his own. 

“Yes, but I want to see the tail, so turn around,” she ordered, pulling back and motioning for him to spin. 

“I’m afraid there's no tail.”

“Turn anyway. I need to check, you know, just to make sure,” she laughed and winked. 

“I have a feeling that someone is just looking for an excuse to check me out.” He lifted his eyebrow, a large smirk gracing his handsome face. 

“I feel so called out right now, but still turn, please.”

Ben laughed out loud and proceeded to turn slowly, his laughter becoming even louder as Rey smacked his ass playfully and ran past him, making her way towards the bike. 

“Oh my angel, you’d better run,” he said darkly and ran across the small space after her. 

She giggled as he caught her and lifted her up in the air, kissing her soundly on the lips. It was a running joke now that Rey’s neighbours were getting a daily peep show with the two of them all over each other in her front yard. He didn’t want to disappoint them, so he deepened the kiss, bucking into her as she moaned into his mouth. 

“You know tonight I’m going to fuck that gorgeous pussy of yours, don’t you darlin’?” he said gruffly as he licked her earlobe, then tugged it gently in his mouth. 

“You better. This angel is ready to be shown the ways of the devil.”

“I’ll show you more than that. I swear to fuck you’re all I think about, day and night. I can’t wait to take you home later. If I didn’t have to, I’d say let’s skip the party altogether… but duty calls, unfortunately.” Ben kissed her again, a scorching kiss that was so good and told her all the things he’d love to do to her, and she nearly felt her legs give way. 

Her core blossomed with heat as she thought about what would transpire later. She thought about him too, all day long. When she thought about the things she wanted him to do to her, the list  never ending. She’d be blatantly lying if she said she hadn’t wondered how exactly he would fit inside her, but was more than willing to try and make it work… again and again if need be.

He continued to kiss her, not wanting to let go and Rey chuckled against his firm lips, finally pulling back and making her way to the bike. She motioned for him to get on first and he straddled it in one smooth motion, waiting for her to step on behind him. 

She’d only been on his bike a handful of times, but she already loved it. It was perfect for him--even better than that, it was perfect to fit the two of them, like it was made for them both to ride it together. Though she hadn’t asked him for a shot yet, he’d said the other day he would give her a turn on their next date and she couldn’t wait. She hoped to impress him with her riding skills, and she could imagine he would think she wouldn’t know the first thing about driving it.  She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was looking forward to proving him wrong. 

“Hold on tight, my angel,” he said to her, revving the engine as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She’d never felt more at peace, never felt more like she belonged here with him. She rested her face against his back, inhaling his deep, spicy scent and she smiled. This was home.

It was around a fifteen minute drive from Rey’s house and she watched as kids walked around the streets in all their different outfits. No matter who they passed, they stopped and watched as the angel and devil rode together in the twilight, the setting sun turning the night sky into a beautiful purple, a deep velvety blanket from which stars would soon emerge.

The bike slowed down as they finally pulled up the long road to the clubhouse, surrounded by trees. Rey looked around at the fairy lights that littered them,  and a magical feeling surrounded her . She knew Ben had been telling the truth when he said they went all out of the decorations it was easy to see. She almost purred as his large hand landed on her thigh and he squeezed it softly, a small reassurance to help her get ready to fully enter his world. 

The yard outside the clubhouse was full of people, all dressed up in different Halloween costumes, laughing and drinking. She noticed a few men from the day at Maz’s diner and hoped she wouldn’t have to speak to the redhead who she’d instantly disliked, for too long. Most people stopped what they were doing to watch them pull up, their curious gazes locked on Rey.    
  


She knew she would be the center of attention, as Ben had all but told her so. He’d said he had never taken a girl back to his family, that most of them didn’t believe him and said they would need to see it with their own eyes--and now they were.

Ben put the break on the bike and turned off the engine before dismounting, ignoring everyone around him except from Rey. He turned to her, his arm outstretched and his hand open, an invitation for her to place her own in his.

“Welcome to The First Order clubhouse, darlin’. Join me, please.”

Rey took a deep, steadying breath, setting her small hand in his and getting off the bike, his touch centering her. It was now or never. 

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how amazing was the artwork? Also, any more ideas on who the ex is and what happened in the past? 
> 
> Please leave me some kudos/comments to let me know what you think. I love chatting to you all.
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr and twitter under the same username and we can chat!
> 
> Take care xo


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Rey leaving her friend Finn behind and then... the SMUT HAPPENS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I had two exchanges to be done for the end of the year and then I had surgery just over a week ago, so currently recovering from that. 
> 
> Massive shout out to my gorgeous beta and friend [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) for making this chapter what is is and for always encouraging me. I love you.
> 
> Beautiful moodboard was made my the amazing [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) who is one badass bitch and makes me laugh ALL THE TIME.
> 
> Okay, so, there is finally smut this chapter, so be prepared. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone in TWD and CaP for being amazing <3

 

**Chapter Five**

 

_She was going to leave, it was decided. There was no way she could stay here any longer. Not with him. She didn’t want to leave the club behind, and she didn’t want to leave her best friend, Finn either. She especially didn’t want to leave Finn with him. But she had no choice. If she didn’t, she was sure to end up dead. He had told her as much the last time she had the courage to fight back._

_Since her father’s passing, things had gone from bad to worse in the club. A few of the oldest members had turned up dead, the once honorable council was now full of criminals. This club wasn’t about their love for their bikes anymore, though they liked to pretend it was, instead it had been turned into a front for all of their shady dealings and she needed out. She knew too much and more importantly, he knew that, always keeping her close._

_Rey had never been a snitch, no matter what he had done, she would never run to the police; her father had taught her better than that. Reminding her that half the time they were just as corrupt as any other large organization out there that harnessed power. They wouldn’t keep her safe and she knew they were in the MC’s club’s back pocket after she’d noticed more and more men in uniform hanging about the clubhouse. She wasn’t going to disrespect her father’s memory or lessons by getting herself killed._

_She had no other family to speak of, no one she could confide in except for Finn. He had lived through the entire thing with her, and the only reason that he was still in the club was that he couldn’t leave; if he did he would end up in a ditch somewhere, dead. That was the power the President of the club had and he ruled with an iron fist. He enjoyed threatening people, being able to hold things over their head, controlling them. No one spoke back to him and lived to tell the tale, no one but Rey. Though, she guessed he had a soft spot for her, well, as soft as he could be._

_He said he loved her and she supposed in his own fucked up way, he did. He really did. Except, his twisted version of love was something she wanted no part of it. He saw love as a way to control her, to take everything he could from her and try to make her depend on him only. And if she ever disagreed or tried to run, he would remind her, in his own cruel way, that she wasn’t to do it again._

_He could break her bones, but there was no way he was ever going to break her spirit. She would never give him that. The only thing that had been close to doing that was when her father died, that was when she was at her lowest and leaned on this man that quickly became a monster._

_She knew that his love for her was wrong, it was warped, dangerous, poison. She’d seen real love, from her father, from Finn, and she knew that she was worthy of more. Love isn’t a cage, it isn’t control and hurt and possession. It isn’t forcing it on someone who doesn’t even want to give you their heart in the first place._

_“Rey, are you sure about this?” Finn asked, going through the contents of Rey’s backpack, making sure she had enough supplies to last her a few days._

_She looked at her oldest friend, the man who had been there for her through everything and her heart hurt when she thought about leaving him here. He wasn’t safe and once she left, he’d have no one to look out for him, no allies in the club_

_“No, I want you to come with me, Finn. Please. I can’t leave you here with him. He will know you know that I left. He’ll hurt you,” Rey whispered, her lip quivering as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close._

_“You know I can’t, Rey. I wish I could, but I need to stay here. I’ll come for you in six months, I will get out, but for now I need to stay here and make sure the other members are okay. I need to keep the legacy of this club alive for your father. I miss him, Rey. I miss him so much. He took me in when I was young and the day he died, I didn’t think we would ever be able to move past it,” Finn replied, kissing his friend’s head affectionately._

_“I know. I know. He loved you like a son and I love you like a brother.”_

_Finn smiled in response, pulling back and staring into her eyes. She wasn’t sure how she was going to cope without him. He’d always had her back, for as long as she could remember. Now, she was leaving him behind, trying to find a better life for them._

_“Now, you have the burner phone, yeah? Once you are settled, message me with the code word and I’ll phone you when I’m alone. You need to be safe, Peanut and you aren’t here. I can’t protect you anymore,” Finn said brokenly, the whole situation becoming too much for him._

_Rey knew how much this would be killing him. She wasn’t the only one who received a beating for arguing back. Finn had stuck up for her on so many occasions and it hadn’t ended well for him, to the point that he had ended up in hospital the last time. Rey couldn’t stand seeing him being hurt like that, not anymore._

_“I have it. I don’t even know where I’m going, I’m just gonna drive and then I’ll see where I end up. I’m scared, Finn.”_

_He hugged her again, this time a little stronger, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. She felt at home in his arms, which only made this entire situation that much worse. But, they both had to deal with it. Finn still had club members here that he’d known since he was a boy and he wasn’t going to abandon them, he was going to do his best to help them because that’s who he was._

_She only wished she was as strong as him._

_“Good. Even when you phone, don’t tell me where you are yet, okay? We don’t know if he has bugged my phone or anything. I don’t trust anything. I don’t even trust talking in this clubhouse. Just, go, get settled far away from here and let me know that you are okay. Once I have things sorted here I will come and bring you back or even move there, I don’t know. But we will see each other again, Peanut. We will get the life that we both deserve. You’ll settle down with someone who loves and respects you.”_

_“And you will meet a handsome man that sweeps you onto his bike, while you both ride away into the sunset,” Rey replied, a smile gracing her face and contradicting the tears that were falling down her cheeks._

_“I would love that, Peanut. We just need to hope. Never lose it.”_

_“Hope. I think I can do that.”_

* * *

 

Rey was overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. The clubhouse was done up to the nines in all sorts of Halloween decorations and there wasn’t a person here that wasn’t in costume. It was clear they all took this party very seriously.

Her hand was wrapped in Ben’s large one and as he pulled her through the crowd he would squeeze it every now and then, letting her know that he had her, that he wasn’t going to let go. She noticed that a lot of eyes were on them, people looking her up and down and taking her in. She didn’t mind, she knew how important Ben was around here. It was to be expected.

“There you are, son!” a loud, gruff voice roared over the music, motioning for her and Ben to come over.

“Rey, these are my parents, Han and Leia. Mom, Dad, this is my angel, Rey,” Ben said proudly, his arm now wrapped around her waist and pulling her close.

She smiled sweetly, taking in the couple in front of her. She could tell straight away that they were his parents before he had spoken; both beautiful, with sharp eyes and kind smiles. She nervously held out her hand to them and spoke softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Ben has told me so much about you.”

“Ben is it? Lucky girl, I think you are the only person that is allowed to call him that. The name we gave him at birth, may we add!” Leia laughed, moving forward and wrapping Rey in a warm hug.

She was startled at first, not used to people being so nice to her straight off the bat but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around the small woman in return and kissing both of her cheeks. Han then stepped forward to do the same, a twinkle in his eye as he looked between his son and Rey.

“Well, our son hasn’t  told us nearly enough about you. He likes to keep his cards close to his chest this one, but don’t let that scare you off, kid,” Han replied kindly, stepping back next to his wife.

Rey glanced up at Ben and noticed his cheeks were slightly blushed, which was completely adorable, though she had no plan on telling him that infront of his parents. She would need to remember to bring it up later. She loved seeing this softer side to him.

“Oh, he doesn’t scare me in the slightest, quite the opposite, actually,” she replied, leaning up to give him a small kiss on his cheek, making them even redder in the process as she tried to hold in her laughter.

“Well, aren’t you two just completely adorable! All I have to say, Rey is thank you. I have never seen my son smile so much as he has since he met you.”

“Mom! Will you stop, please?” he huffed and the word adorable popped right back into Rey’s mind.  

There was something to be said about this man; the fact he could be so strong, sexy, cheeky, but also have this soft, kind side to him. Their instant attraction was important, all-consuming, but the more she got to know this man, the more she realized just how much she actually liked him. He was everything she had wanted, everything that her and Finn had spoken about when they were growing up.

She wished she could phone and tell him. She worried about him everyday, especially after she’d sent that message to him the other day with the code and waited for him to phone. Days later and there was still nothing and it shot her nerves to hell. She hoped that he was okay. He had to be. He was the only family she had left.

“Oh, be quiet. If I can’t tell your girlfriend how I feel then how am I to ever get to know her?” Leia replied, not realizing that she had just called Rey his girlfriend, even though they had never really put titles on their relationship.

“Mom, God, we haven’t even had that talk yet or… fuck,” Ben muttered, looking sheepishly towards Rey.

She wanted to laugh again, it was clear that his parents were experts at getting under his skin. She wasn’t worried at all at the fact they hadn’t had that discussion, in all honesty, she didn’t need it. They both knew that they felt deeply for the other, that whatever this was, it was special, it was _more_...

“What you mean you haven’t had that talk yet? Did I not teach you better than this Benjamin Solo?” Leia’s voice was slightly raised and Han was standing next to her, a grin spread across his weathered face.

“First off, enough of the Benjamin; it’s Kylo, only Rey calls me Ben. And secondly, of course, I mean, if Rey wants, I… I am hers,” he said simply, stuttering and unsure.

Rey peered up at him, his dark eyes staring back into her own, as if he was waiting for an answer. This wasn’t exactly the way she thought it would go down; him asking her to be his girlfriend in a roundabout way in front of his parents, but, it didn’t make the whole thing any less perfect.

“And I am yours,” she whispered, her hand gripping his arm.

Nothing else needed to be said, especially when he was looking at her like _that_. Like she had just made his entire life, like he had never been happier. He leaned down, kissing her hard, his arms gripping onto her waist and she was sure she would faint.

“Well, not that we want to interrupt, but kid, we are right here, you know.”

Rey giggled against Ben’s mouth as he completely ignored his father's words, instead kissing her for even longer than he had first intended.

“You’re just being a complete brat now,” Han joked, then started clapping when his son finally pulled away.

Rey could feel a warm blush spread across her cheeks while Ben’s parents both stared at her with small, happy smiles on their faces. She could see the acceptance shining from both of their eyes and it instantly made her feel even more at home.

“I’m gonna show Rey around, we’ll catch up with you later.”

Leia and Han both nodded at their son as he dragged Rey away from the party and into the corridor at the back of the clubhouse. Not wasting any time he pulled her into a room, shutting the door behind him and throwing her on the large bed in the center of the room.

“I take it this is your room? Also, we’ve barely been at the party a half hour and you’re already pulling me away?” Rey laughed, biting her lip as she noticed Ben lock the door and then stalk towards her, his eyes hungry.

“I crash here sometimes when I don’t make it home. You look too delicious in that little outfit, I couldn’t wait any longer to have you, darlin’.” His eyes were all over her, taking in every inch of skin possible.

She could hear her heart hammering in her chest, the goosebumps rising on her skin as she thought about what was going to happen. It had all been leading to this, she’d wanted him from the first moment their eyes had locked. This handsome, sexy, sinful biker that she knew was about to rock her world completely.

“I can’t wait either, Ben,” she whimpered, her dress sliding even further up her legs as she shimmied on the bed.

“You ready for Kylo?” he joked, palming his cock through his leather trousers.

Rey laughed softly and nodded, biting her lip as she did so and motioning for him to come forward. He didn’t need to be asked twice and jumped on top of her, his hands shooting out to stop himself from crushing her last minute.

“Didn’t think I was gonna squash you now, did ya?”

She didn’t get a chance to respond, his mouth now clamped onto hers as his tongue swept across her lips. His large hands were gripped onto her thighs, pulling them apart gruffly as he settled in between them.

Rey could hardly catch a breath; his lips were now _everywhere_ —frantically kissing every part of her skin he could find—like he was a man starved. She could feel the wetness pool between her legs, her core throbbing for him.

“You know you drive me fucking crazy, darlin’? I’ve wanted to fuck you since the moment I seen you. Want to make you mine,” he groaned, his hips grinding against her deliciously.

She could feel him all over her body, his large hands feeling up and down her body, groping her small breasts, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her dress before moving back down her body to squeeze her ass, pushing her even closer towards him—he was a man possessed.

“You’re my girl, Rey.”

He was now kissing her neck, biting it, licking it, devouring her and she was unable to respond to all the dirty things he was muttering. She opened her legs even further, raising her hips to push against him and show him where she needed him most.

“Ben, fuck me, please,” she whimpered into his ear, then bit down gently on his lobe, making him groan.

“I swear, you’re the sexiest little thing I’ve seen in my life. I’m going to ruin you, darlin’. You’ll never want to be with anyone else again.”

She didn’t want to be with anyone else, anyway. He’d consumed her, body and soul. Their connection unlike anything she had ever known before.

“I mean it, Ben, fuck me now. I’m on the pill, I’m clean and I need you inside me.”

She was begging now, she knew and by the massive smirk that now graced his face, he knew it too. She didn’t care. She wanted him, needed him.

“You know, I wanted to take hours driving you as crazy as you drive me, but I can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” she replied without a beat, making him laugh at her eagerness.

He started to rub her through her lace panties, making her squirm instantly as she continued to kiss his mouth with everything she had in her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she suddenly pushed him with her arms, so now she was on top, his hand still between them.

Her own hands flew to his trousers, unbuttoning them at lightning speed.

“No underwear, really?” she said, her hands now on his cock as she started to stroke it.

“No need, easier for me to fuck you,” he ground out, grabbing her hips and flipping them back over again.

Not wasting any more time, he ripped the underwear from her body, flinging the torn material to the side and lined his cock at her wet entrance.

“Look at you, darlin’, fucking _dripping_ for me. You not want me to get you ready first?”

“Fuck me, now,” Rey commanded, lifting her hips to urge him on.

He smiled, that gorgeous, sinful smile that already had her pussy fluttering when he suddenly thrust into her, hard.

Rey moaned, embarrassingly loud as he stretched her, bottoming out. He was massive, big enough that it should have been painful, but it wasn’t; it was perfect, it was everything she hoped and more.

His dark eyes stared into her own, his hair covering his forehead. She wanted to laugh at the fact that they still had most of their clothes on and she had to admit, the fact the whole thing was so urgent, so animalistic with him still wearing his leather cut only turned her on even more.

“You’re tight, like you were fucking _made_ for me, darlin’.”

Then, he started pounding into her, making it clear that he wasn’t going to be soft and she didn’t want him to. Instead, he fucked her like a mad man, the entire bed was squeaking, the headboard slamming against the wall as he pounded her with all his might.

The sounds coming from him, the moans and groans, the look in his eyes like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening, it was all-consuming—almost _too much_ —and with the way he was fucking her, like his life depended on it, Rey suddenly clamped around him, her orgasm taking over every single part of her body as she screamed his name.

He was smirking, still slamming his hips as he watched her come undone. It looked as though he was enjoying it just as much as she was, which only made her feel even better.

Her legs finally stopped shaking and he quickly pulled out, flipping her over so she was now in her knees, ass in the air.

“You’re gonna want to hold onto that headboard,” he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

She didn’t need to be told twice, her hands reaching on and holding out as he’d commanded. He didn’t give her a warning before he slammed back into her, then he was pistoning his hips, his large hands gripping her small waist, almost spanning the entire way around her. He was fucking her brutally, hitting _that_ spot inside her over and over—she was in heaven.

“I’m going to cum, fuuuuckkk—“

And he did. His seed painting her walls as he roared loudly, the sweat from his hair dripping onto her back.

It took a few minutes for their breathing to even out, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed slowly, all the urgency from before now gone.

“Will you be my Old Lady, darlin’?”

Ben broke the comfortable silence with his question, the one that he had half asked before in front of his parents. Rey had been an Old Lady before and it had nearly killed her, but this was different, this was _Ben_.

“Yes. Anything.”

He smiled, kissing her again and sealing the deal.

She was now back into that biker life, and she just hoped, _prayed_ that this time it would work out better. It had to. Didn’t it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie, that smut was SO much fun to write. I had it in my head that they were gonna wait till they got home, but he just can't handle how goddamn gorgeous she is and he had to have her straight away.
> 
> Also, that is Finn now scored off the "Who Could It Be?" list... any more guesses?
> 
> You will be finding out soon and I am doing something I hope is pretty different.
> 
> Please leave me some comments and let me know what you thought. I love to hear from you all and can't thank you enough for all of your support.


	6. Old Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gifts Rey with a present now that she is his Old Lady and Hux gets himself into a bit of trouble with our VP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is right, I am updating only two weeks since my last one, which for me is like... GOOD lmao. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments on the last chapter. I swear, it means SO much to me and I love talking to you all about this story.
> 
> Massive shout out to my AMAZING beta and beautiful friend [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) who literally helps me SO much.
> 
> Thank you to my gal [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) for coming up with the idea of the leather jacket and for pushing me with this as I struggled! Love you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please see the amazing art below, based on the first scene that was gifted to me by my amazing friend [sunshinexxmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexxmoonlight) who has supported me since the start. The fanart was done by the amazingly talented [mrsmancuspia](https://mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com/) and I am completely in love with it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please see tags - there is violence in this chapter.

 

**Chapter Six - Old Lady**

“I got you something, darlin’,” Kylo said nervously, leaning over the counter at Rey’s work, holding onto her hands.  **  
**

He found it physically impossible not to touch her anytime he was near. It had been almost a month since the Halloween party and if he wasn’t doing club business, he was with her. He basically lived with her now, always ending the night back at her place. He even had his own drawer, which for him, was a big fucking deal. **  
**

He’d never had a proper girlfriend—he’d never wanted to before. But with Rey, well, the thought of not having her next to him, not having her in his life, it was something he couldn’t even bear  thinking about. She’d been opening up to him more and more and he cherished every morsel of information that she offered him. He knew this was a big deal for her, since she had eluded to being hurt in the past and it instantly made her untrustworthy of people, especially men. He didn’t like to think of why.  **  
**

Maz was watching, a knowing look in her eye as she continued to clean up. The entire town were now aware of his and Rey’s relationship. They watched them, walking around the town square, eating ice-cream, and he could hear the whispers, that the great Kylo Ren had finally gone soft over some girl. It didn’t bother him. He didn’t see it as turning soft; he saw it as something special.  **  
**

Maz had taken him to the side the other week, given him the low down on what she would do to him if he ever hurt Rey. Something about chopping his dick off and serving it as the house special. He had replied saying he’d cut it off himself and that seemed to appease her. He never planned on hurting Rey, ever. The only thing he wanted was for her to be happy and it just so happened, being with him made her that way. When they saw each other, she would light up. **  
**

“You got me something? Why?” Rey asked, her eyes bright as she smiled. **  
**

His heart was beating in his chest as he looked at her, and he wondered if this feeling would ever go away. He’d seen his father fawning over his mother for years and knew that with the right person, it didn’t. And Rey, it was safe for him to say, was the right person for him. He’d liked woman before, enjoyed them, but that was it, nothing more. Rey, she was something else entirely. She was  _ everything _ . **  
**

“Because I can.”  **  
**

He pulled back from her and opened up the bag that was sitting on the barstool next to him. Opening it up he pulled out a black leather jacket, just like the one he wore; the same First Order sigil on the back, with the name Kylo in red letters at the top of it. It was Rey’s size, of course, and only cemented her even further into the club, making her his Old Lady for real. When she wore this, people would  _ know _ that she was his, and being able to claim her so visibly made his heart race. And besides, the thought of her in this drove him crazy.  **  
**

“Oh my god, Ben. This is beautiful!” She rushed out, taking the jacket from his hands and putting it on over her work clothes without hesitation. **  
**

It fit, perfectly, and his heart soared. She looked beautiful with the soft leather against her skin. He’d thought about her in this jacket, more than he’d cared to admit, and he was not disappointed. As soon as he had left her house after the Halloween party, he had called one of the prospects to have a new jacket made up. He just hadn’t had the chance to give her it before now.  **  
**

“No,  _ you _ are beautiful. This is just something I thought you would like,” he replied, his lips quirking on either side as he smiled softly.  **  
**

“I love it, thank you.”  **  
**

“Wear it home, I’m going to fuck you in it when we get back,” he said huskily, his smile now like a full blown cheshire cat grin.  **  
**

He watched as her pupils dilated and she started to squirm across from him. He couldn’t wait until he could have her again. They’d been fucking,  _ a lot _ . He was actually surprised she could still walk after he’d bent her over the couch this morning and pistoned into her with all his might. But, that was the thing about Rey; she surprised him again and again.  **  
**

“Is that a promise?” **  
**

“You can count on it, darlin’.” **  
**

He winked, leaning over to kiss her forehead before stalking back to the usual table that the club were sitting at. He knew all eyes were on him and his interaction with Rey. Apparently, all the members found his current change all too interesting. **  
**

“Want a photo?” he snarled at the group, most of them jumping and staring at something else to avoid his hard gaze.  **  
**

Just because he was soft around Rey, didn’t mean he had lost any of his bite with anyone else and he wanted them to remember that. He might be different for her, but in the club, he was still the same dangerous man, their Vice President, and he didn’t tolerate being questioned.  **  
**

“I mean, yeah, I still can’t believe it,” Poe said, laughing, while the rest of the group continued to look away.  **  
**

Poe was the only one that could talk back and not receive his wrath. That’s what happened when you were his best friend—annoying as that was.  **  
**

“Just cause I can hold a lady down, doesn’t mean you need to be jealous,” he smirked and pulled a seat up to start the meeting.  **  
**

“Touché,” Poe replied, slapping his friend’s back playfully.  **  
**

“On with business; I know my Dad said we can trust this club in Alderaan, but I don’t like their President. I’ve heard stories about him—wild, relentless, evil—and we need to be careful. If any of you think something shady is going on, you get out, got it?” Kylo looked around his men, making sure they were all listening. **  
**

He didn’t like this new deal; even though they were just working as protection for them moving a shipment, something didn’t sit right with him. He couldn’t understand why they were contacting them now. He had heard  _ things _ from other charters about the Starkiller Sons and none of them, he liked. They were involved in certain things that, if they were ever caught, would get them life in prison and he didn’t want The First Order to get mixed up in it all.  **  
**

It wasn’t like his father to set up a deal like this, and he couldn’t help but think he was  _ missing _ something. None of it made any sense, since they had tried to hard to keep TFO as legit as possible and getting involved with the Starkiller Sons went completely against that.  **  
**

He had questioned Han about it over and over, but the only answer he’d received from him was that it was in the best interest of the club and to trust him on it. Kylo did, he always trusted his father—it was  _ them _ who he didn’t trust.  **  
**

He couldn’t escape the bad feeling that he had, like they were walking straight into a trap.  **  
**

“It will be fine, Kylo. It’s just a protection job. We’ve got this,” Hux said firmly, picking up his coffee and sipping on it.  **  
**

“No, you can’t go in like that, with your guard down. We all need to be on high alert, okay? I mean it,” he replied, his voice sharp.  **  
**

Most of them nodded, and he knew they would listen, but others—especially Hux—didn’t like to take orders from anyone but his father. They also didn’t like him, much. Which, was fine with Kylo. He was hard work and at the end of the day, he wasn’t here to be liked, he was here to lead. But something they could never argue with, was that he always had the club’s best interests at heart.  **  
**

“It will be fine. Why are you getting your wheels in such a twist about this?” **  
**

Kylo glared at the red-headed man across from him. He seemed to forget his place in all this and it was starting to piss him off. **  
**

“Look, Hux, we know you’re all on your high horse cause you’re the one that made the first contact with Starkiller, but I don’t fucking trust them. Got it? And when my dad isn’t here, I am in charge. So tomorrow, I swear to fuck, you’d better be on our side. If something happens because you’re acting like an arrogant asshole, then I’ll kill you, got it?” **  
**

Kylo meant every single word. Hux was getting on his last nerve, especially lately, always with a gleam in his eye like he knew something he didn’t.  **  
**

“Finally. I thought you’d gone soft for a bit of pussy—which, I don’t blame you—but seems like the monster is still in there.”  **  
**

The table went deadly silent, all of the men now staring at Kylo, waiting for his reaction.  **  
**

“What did I say to you about that?” His voice was laced with warning, both of his hands gripping either side of the table so tightly that his fingers ached.  **  
**

He didn’t know what the fuck Hux’s problem was. This was now the second time he’d made a crude comment about Rey, and now that she was his Old Lady, it was even more of a sign of disrespect.  **  
**

“You really need to lighten up. I’m just saying, people have noticed you’ve changed…”  **  
**

“It is none of your concern.” **  
**

“When it affects the club, it does.” Hux was staring him dead in the eye, pushing him to see if he would react.  **  
**

“So my relationship with Rey is affecting the club, that’s what you are saying?” **  
**

“Well, yeah. You weren’t at the meeting the other day, and for others, you have been late countless times. I mean, I get it, you hardly ever got laid and now that you do-”  **  
**

“Say one more fucking thing. Say it and see what happens,” Kylo roared, now standing as he leaned over the table, his eye twitching wildly.  **  
**

“Fucksake, Ren. Maybe she isn’t doing her job right if-” **  
**

He didn’t get another word in. Kylo leaned over the table, grabbing onto either side of Hux’s leather cut as he pulled him across it, glasses and plates falling with him and smashing all over the floor.  **  
**

The anger he felt coursing through his veins was unlike any other as he started to punch his fellow club member square on the jaw. He wanted, no he  _ needed _ , Hux to hurt for what he had said. Saying shit about Rey was not allowed, he had told them as much and now, in front of everyone, Hux thought it was okay to do that.  **  
**

_ No. _ **  
**

He wanted to show people what happened when they did that.  **  
**

His fist pulled back again and connected this time with Hux’s nose, the large crack sounding throughout the diner. Luckily, there was no one else here, since Maz had shut up early to let them have their meeting.  **  
**

He smiled viciously, noticing the blood start to stream down Hux’s face as he tried to fight back, but due to Kylo’s size and strength, completely failed. None of the other men jumped in, knowing that Hux had to receive his punishment for what he did.  **  
**

If there was one thing that the club members knew to be true’ it was that you  _ always _ stuck up for your Old Lady. If Hux had said this to anyone else, he would have received the exact same treatment.  **  
**

Kylo remembered the time a guy had made a disrespectful comment about his mother, and his dad had kicked the shit out of him. It just wasn’t allowed. Not when they were all supposed to be brothers.  **  
**

He punched him again, then again, his hold on his shoulder bruising. This little rat had gotten away with shit too many times, and now he was the one who was getting them aligned with the Starkiller Sons.  **  
**

Kylo decided he couldn’t trust him. He wished he could kick him out the club. **  
**

“Ben, stop!” Rey’s voice said urgently, as he felt her small hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back. “You’re going to kill him!”  **  
**

Her hand was now on his face, trying to get him to turn to her, and of course, he did. She was his light, she could guide him back from the darkness. He quickly let go of Hux, the man slumping to the ground and coughing as he tried to regain his breath, blood coating the lower half of his face.  **  
**

“Rey.”  **  
**

Kylo’s bloodied hands were now on either side of her face, rubbing her cheeks softly. He hoped she wasn’t angry, that she didn’t hate him for reacting in this way. He couldn’t help it; if someone offended her like that, there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to lose his shit, and he knew if it was the other way around then she would have done the same.  **  
**

“He’s not worth it, Ben,” she whispered softly, leaning forward to kiss him. **  
**

She was right, she was always right. **  
**

“I know, darlin’. He’s a useless prick.”  **  
**

Kylo stood up, one arm wrapping around Rey and pulling her close. His men sat back, most of them not that bothered over the situation that had occured. Poe was positively smirking though; he hated Hux just as much as he did.  **  
**

“She will be the end of you, Kylo, you know that, right?” Hux coughed from the ground, a smile on his fucked up face.  **  
**

Kylo leaned over him, another brutal punch served to his face as Hux fell into unconsciousness.  **  
**

“Clean him up, and let him know that if he ever does this shit again then he is out. Got it? Also, a few of you can help Maz clean up and pay her back for the damage. We’re leaving.”  **  
**

The men nodded and got to work, a few of them picking up the injured Hux, the others starting to clear up the mess that was made. He didn’t even turn around to look at Maz, he knew that she would be disappointed, and he also knew that she would be on the phone to his mom at the soonest opportunity. 

_ Whatever _ , he thought. He didn’t regret his actions. Hux deserved it and needed to learn that in this family, you didn’t say shit like that without any consequences. 

More importantly though, he knew that Hux was up to something and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

 

* * *

**  
**" Has it helped at all?” Rey’s sweet voice asked, motioning to the pack of ice-cold peas that were currently resting across his knuckles.  **  
**

“Yeah, thanks darlin’. Look, I am sorry you had to see that… I shouldn’t have done it there, in Maz’s.”  **  
**

He meant it. He probably should have waited till they were back at the clubhouse, but he’d been too angry, too pissed off to relent. So, he had been late to a few meetings, shit happens. It wasn’t like he wasn’t taking his responsibilities as VP seriously, he was. But Rey... well, in the short time he had known her, it was clear to him that there was much more to life than the club. She was his priority now.  **  
**

“It’s fine. I get it. And you know… it was kinda sexy, how you punched him out.”  **  
**

“Oh, you think so?” **  
**

Kylo smirked, looking her up and down, wanting to devour her. People could say that he went soft for some pussy, and they were probably right. But it didn’t matter. It was  _ her _ . Her light that made him feel this way and he wasn’t going to give it up anytime soon. **  
**

“I’ll be right back.”  **  
**

She ran up the stairs as he sat on her couch, wincing at the pain he felt in his hand. He groaned as his phone started to ring; it was his father. **  
**

“I know what you are going to say,” he answered.  **  
**

“Punching Hux out at the diner? Really, Ben?” his father's gruff voice asked over the phone. **  
**

“He deserved it and also, don’t call me that.”  **  
**

“You know better. Look, I get it, okay? I would have probably done the same, but not there. You should have waited.”  **  
**

“I should have and I didn’t. Look, he was shit talking Rey. I couldn’t just let that slide and you know it. He said people were talking, that I was going soft or whatever.” **  
**

He hated having to explain himself to his father. It made him feel like he was a tenager again,  getting caught stealing his father’s bike in the yard to have a shot. Funnily enough, he didn’t regret that either.  **  
**

“Being in love doesn’t make you soft, Ben. It makes you strong.”  **  
**

“In love?”  **  
**

“Yes. In love, like you are with Rey.”  **  
**

Kylo thought he would be more shocked, but it was true. Hearing his father say those words all but confirmed it. He did love Rey, he would do anything for her. It was fact, he knew that. But still, the feeling in his chest whenever he thought about her, whenever he saw her, was enough to let him know that his feelings were real, that  _ this _ was real. **  
**

“I guess I am. So, now you know even more why I did what I did.”  **  
**

“I do. But don’t make a habit of it. People will try and get in your head. It comes with being the VP. Hux, I don’t trust him. I don’t believe half of the things he says. He wants to turn people against you. But we need to keep him close, you know that, right?” Han asked, his voice hushed and Kylo came to the conclusion that he was hiding somewhere in the clubhouse to have this conversation. **  
**

“I know, Dad. I should have waited. I get it.” **  
**

“I just want what’s best for you, kid. I’m on your side. Look, I know you are worried about tomorrow, but it will be fine. It is just a meeting, just to sort things out and such. It will be fine,” Han said, is voice low and reassuring and Kylo  _ almost _ believed him. **  
**

“We shall see. I need to go, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  **  
**

“Tell Rey I said hello,” Han joked before shutting off the phone. **  
**

Kylo groaned, trying to get rid of some of the tension he felt over their meeting the next day. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was worried, for his father, for him, for the club. He’d spoken briefly to Poe about his reservations and his friend, thankfully, understood. They discussed how things could go wrong and decided they would be prepared. Kylo didn’t necessarily like carrying a gun, but on this occasion, he would make an acception. **  
**

Starkiller Sons were known for their brutality. They’d killed people, running drugs and illegal weapons for the past few years. He remembered their old President, Old Ben; him and his father had been good friends when they were younger, and he had been a good man. But once it was taken over, things seemed to turn sour… until now.  **  
**

“You look like you need cheering up.” **  
**

Kylo jumped at hearing Rey’s voice as it tore him from his thoughts. He turned to face her, his mouth slacking and the peas falling from his hand along with the phone. She was naked, as naked as the day she was born, except for the black leather jacket he had gifted her earlier. **  
**

His mouth was dry, his sore hand quickly forgotten, as his eyes scanned up and down her tanned body hungrily. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on and he knew he would never tire of her.  **  
**

“Rey,” he choked out, hardly able to speak. **  
**

“You said you wanted to fuck me in this, and only this, so here is your chance, big boy.” **  
**

“Don’t you worry darlin’, I’m going to fuck you in it. I’ll fuck you so hard you don’t remember your own name.” **  
**

And then, he pounced.  **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starkiller Sons are here... we shall see what happens at the meeting next and there will be the BIG REVEAL.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me. 
> 
> I can't wait to here what you think :)
> 
> Thanks, Rebecca xo


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows Rey just how much he loves her leather jacket... and time for the big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the reveal is here. Thank you so much to everyone for all their theories, comments, messages etc. You all make me so goddamn happy. 
> 
> Thank you to my gorgeous beta [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) who made this chapter what it was. Thank you!!!! <3
> 
> My love [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) made me this gorgeous moodboard… and like, what is Tom Hardy doing on it... we shall SEEEEE.
> 
> Enjoy <3 <3

 

**Chapter Seven**

 

Kylo was a man possessed.

As soon as he had seen her in nothing but the leather jacket he’d gifted her, he couldn’t think straight. She’d asked him to fuck her and all he could envision was Rey on her back, flushed, with his spend all over her tits as he gripped onto the soft material.

“You know, darlin’, I think we might have a problem here.”

He currently had her against the wall, her front pushed up against it as he knelt behind her, nipping her ass, before licking the red mark softly.

“We do?” Her voice was quiet, almost a whimper and he smirked.

“I’m not going to be able to handle you walking around in that jacket without thinking about fucking you. You’ve ruined me,” he growled and pushed his hand between her thighs, forcing her legs open.

“I wouldn’t call that a problem—the opposite, actually.”

He chuckled in agreement as his hands felt up and down the soft skin of her shapely legs. There wasn’t a place he would leave untouched, not when every part of her called to him, wanted to be marked by him.

“Bend over as much as you can, darlin’.”

She did as he commanded without hesitation, giving him a beautiful view of her glistening cunt, and his cock twitched in his jeans. The things he wanted to do to her, over and over again, were unreal. He would never tire of her, that he knew without a doubt.

“Fucking beautiful,” he groaned, as he pressed forward to blow lightly on her.

She shivered, shaking her hips from side to side.

“You better stay still, or you know what happens,” he warned, squeezing her ass.

Once she stopped moving, he slid his hands in between her legs, his thick digit swirling her clit, once, twice, before plunging into her.

“Ben, _fuck_.”

“Always so tight, so wet… so goddamn delicious.”

He pulled his finger out of her, dripping with her arousal as he stood up, bringing it to her mouth so she could suck it off. Rey’s tongue flicked out, swirling around the head of his finger like she did with his cock, her eyes on him. He started to push further, giving her more and more, letting her taste just how _good_ she was. She took it all, his Rey, always perfect.

“You like that?”

She nodded her head, unable to speak as his finger was so deep in her mouth. He pushed it back and forward a few times, making sure she tasted it all before removing it.

“It was good, but I much prefer how you taste.”

“Well, go bend over that couch and I’ll fuck you, then if you’re lucky, give you a taste.”

He grinned, loving how her eyes were blown wide, dark with her arousal—all for him. She enjoyed when he was like this; demanding, dominant, in charge.

“Anything for you, handsome,” she replied, a coy smile on her face.

He pulled back from her and watched as she made her way over to the end of the couch, her naked hips swaying from side to side—he could watch her for hours, hypnotized by the tantalizing movements.

He quickly tore off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly around the room. He didn’t care that it would probably take him longer than needed to search for them later. How could he when Rey was currently bent over, ass in the air as she eagerly waited for him to fuck her.

“You drive me insane, you know that, right?”

His throbbing cock was pressed against her slit, sliding back and forth to cover him with her slick arousal. It took everything in him not to push in straight away, instead enjoying the whimpering noises she made when he teased her like this.

“Ben, please.”

“Please, what?”

“You’re an ass.”

His palm smacked against her soft ass swiftly, leaving another red mark on her peachy skin and she moaned.

“Try again, darlin’.”

She was whining, pushing back and trying her hardest to take him in, but to no avail. Every time she was close, he would move slightly, not giving her what she wanted just yet.

“I’ll get you back for this.”

Another sharp smack came down on her other ass cheek and she squirmed.

“You like when I do that, don’t you?”

“Fuck, yes, Ben. I love it.”

“What else do you love?”

“Your co–”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as he slammed into her, Rey almost falling over the side of the sofa, if not for his large hands grabbing her small waist. She was tight, wet, warm—perfect.

He lost himself in her, in the way she stretched around him, in the needy noises that came from her mouth, in how she held onto his thigh with one of her hands, squeezing it desperately. He could do this forever, he decided in that moment. When he was with her, nothing else mattered, not the club or what anyone else thought of them. Just Rey.

“Your cunt feels amazing, like it was made for me.”

“It was,” she keened, hardly able to speak as he continued to thrust into her, her back arching beautifully beneath him.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours. All yours.”

“ _Mine. Always_.”

He kept up his brutal, relentless pace, trying his hardest to go as long as possible, but with Rey it always took a lot of self control not to come almost instantly. His hand snaked around her as he started to rub her clit. The animalistic way he was rutting into her, hitting her in that deep spot she loved most, it was the best feeling in the world.

“Ben, I’m close. I’m gonna…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, bent over the couch, unable to fully hold herself up, fingers clutching at the cushions. He put even more pressure onto her clit as her pussy started to spasm around him, her orgasm hitting her full force as she screamed his name.

He didn’t stop, continuing to fuck her through it, relishing the way she clamped around him, as he tried not to spill inside her. He loved the way The First Order jacket stuck to her skin, and the fact his name was on it making his head spin.

“Lie down, on your back, Rey,” he quickly ordered, pulling out once she started to come down, shuddering against him. ****  
** **

She did as told, her legs shaky as she stumbled around the side of the sofa, falling on top of it. Normally, he would chuckle, but instead he gripped his cock, already lubricated from her juices, and started to tug it up and down, stalking over to her.  ****  
** **

“Fucking hell, if you only knew how good you looked in that jacket,” he grunted.  ****  
** **

It was open at the middle, exposing her soft skin, one of her nipples peeking out the side—she was flushed, a pink blush covering her chest.  ****  
** **

His gaze drifted to her beautiful face; she looked dazed, happy, her eyes watching his cock and how he jacked it to her. It didn’t take him long, under a minute, until he roared, his own release coursing through him as his spend coated her chest, leaking onto the black leather.  ****  
** **

His knees _almost_ gave way—it was without a doubt the sexiest thing he had ever seen, his cum dripping down to her toned stomach. He wished he could take a photo, nearly begged her, but thought better of it—the fear of it ever getting into anyone else’s hands outweighed anything else.  ****  
** **

“I’ve only had it on a few hours and look at the mess you’ve already made,” Rey laughed, a large smile on her face. ****  
** **

“Hold on. I promised you a taste.” ****  
** **

He leaned forward, his fingers scooping up as much of his release as he could from her flushed skin, bringing it up to her mouth, just like he’d done earlier. This time, he smeared some on her lips, painting it on her as her tongue flicked out to lick it away, her eyes never leaving his.  ****  
** **

He continued feeding her, and she took as much as she could, enjoying every second. He decided in that moment, that he wasn’t going to let her go, not ever. That he could watch her do this again and again—that he was crazy about her.  ****  
** **

“You’ve still ruined my new jacket.” ****  
** **

He laughed, loud and shook his head, a massive grin covering his face.  ****  
** **

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ve had extra made for you.” ****  
** **

“You planned this all along, didn’t you?” ****  
** **

“You know it.”

 

* * *

 

Kylo was running late, again. He really shouldn’t have let Rey suck him off just before he was about to leave, but then again, how could he have said no when she was just so _enthusiastic_ about it? Maybe a better man would have, but that was something he wasn’t.

He was pushing his motorbike to the absolute limit, trying to make up any extra time he could. If anyone made a comment, he would lose his shit. He was proving them right, Hux’s words echoing in his ears; since Rey, he was late for everything, but he just didn’t like leaving her. He hated being away from her side, wanting to bask in her warmth for as long as possible.

Though, there was another reason he hadn’t wanted to leave; this meeting with Starkiller Sons. Something just wasn’t sitting right with him. He still couldn’t put his finger on what it was but he trusted his gut.

He had told his father to sit this ride out due to his arthritis. It was becoming worse and worse, and hiding it from the club was becoming increasing harder. He knew the time for him to take over was around the corner and he didn’t want to fuck it up with this deal before he had even begun.

Kylo noticed the rest of the club waiting on their bikes at the side of the road, a few miles from the warehouse where they were meeting The Sons. He didn’t stop for them, and they knew what to do, the loud rev of the dozen engines sounding behind him as they followed on. He dared one of them to say something, but after his display with Hux the previous day, he had an idea that they would know better.

Finally, they all pulled up at the warehouse, noticing the other bikes sitting outside, a few prospects with leather cuts holding the Starkiller Sons sigil on the back. Kylo jumped off of his bike, nodding at the other men before turning towards his own, making sure they were all accounted for. He tried to hide the grin as he watched Hux remove his helmet, his face black and blue.

_Good, fucking dick_ , he thought.

“Now, nobody speaks but me, got it?” Kylo ordered and the rest of the club responded with grumbles.

He needed to find out what this other club truly wanted, why they had just turned up out the blue. He didn’t want any of his men to put their foot in it, or give anything away about the club. He knew that most of them would listen to him, it was more Hux he was worried about. The weasel had been getting on his nerves more and more lately and he didn’t trust him, couldn’t shake the feeling he was hiding something.

Kylo cased the joint, taking in everything he could, trying to ensure this wasn’t an ambush. He’d brought his gun, not happy that he’d had to, but he would rather be safe than sorry. He had advised the other guys to do the same; they had to be prepared for whatever was about to happen. They said they just wanted to discuss the deal… but he didn’t believe them.

He made his way through the large metal door, already wedged open to let them in. He spotted the other club instantly, sitting on plastic chairs in the middle of the warehouse, waiting. Most of them looked bored, sitting on their phones, and not even lifting their heads as he and his men walked towards them. That didn’t make him feel any better, only making him even more on edge, angry that they weren’t showing any signs of respect.

Only one of them was standing, pacing back and forward, before turning when he head them coming closer. He looked nervous, which was never a good sign. Why would they be nervous? Especially if they were the ones that made the deal in the first place. 

The man walked over to him, pushing out his hand for Kylo to shake. 

“You must be Kylo Ren. I’m Finn, nice to meet you,” the young man said kindly, and Kylo shook his hand, his grip hard, displaying as much of his male dominance he could. First thing his father had ever taught him when it came to the club; never look weak in front of your enemies. And Kylo, well, he classed them as his enemies. 

“Finn, nice to meet you too. If I am not mistaken, you’re not the President, are you?” 

Kylo wasn’t trying to be rude. His father and Hux had both advised him that their President would be there for the meeting, that he was looking forward to meeting him. Instead, it was this man, Finn. He heard The Starkiller Sons didn’t really have a VP, that the man running it didn’t see the need for a second in command, which, Kylo thought was completely ridiculous. That told him all he needed to know about this club and it’s leader.

“No, he, um, he’s running a little late. I’m sorry. Guess you will just have to deal with me for now,” the man replied, his tone kind, apologetic, like he was embarrassed. 

“Sure. Well, hopefully he arrives soon. We have other business to attend to and I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

“I completely understand. Sorry. It’s not like him to be late.”

That was a complete lie. But, what could Kylo say, he had also been late. 

“Your ride over here okay?” Kylo asked, changing the subject.

“It was sweet, went the back roads which is always fun. Open road, no traffic, wind in my...well, I don’t really have much hair, so,” he joked and Kylo rolled his eyes as he heard Poe laugh behind him.

It was no surprise, Finn was right up Poe’s alley. Kylo hated the “happy-go-lucky” types, minus Rey, of course. He couldn’t help but think the man in front of him would probably get along with Rey, just like Poe had in the last few weeks. Maybe it was Kylo who had a type…

“Great.” 

“It was. What about you? How was your ride?”

“Fantastic,” he replied non-committedly, distracted as he started to take in the rest of the group. 

It was a strange combination of people; some of them looked like absolute brutes, blood-thirsty and ready for a fight judging by the glint in their eyes. The other half, well, they looked exactly like this Finn guy; nervous, on-edge, and like they would rather be anywhere but here. 

There was an awkward silence now. The small talk was decidedly over from Kylo’s short answers and the fact he was pissed off about the President not even bothering to show up. If he wanted to make a good first impression, he had completely fucking blown it. 

He pulled his phone out, deciding to zone out as he heard Finn approach Poe and start talking. He wasn’t interested, he just wanted this whole thing over with. 

<Rey> _Miss you already, babe. I hope the ride over wasn’t too bad. I picked up at extra shift at Maz’s, so are you cool to pick me up on the way home? I’ll be the one in the leather jacket… though not the stained one. Xx_

Kylo chuckled, which resulted in a strange look from Finn and Poe rolling his eyes, used to the fact that Rey could turn him into a giggling school boy without a second's notice.

“Ignore him. I know he likes to pretend he is all macho… but you know, Cupid’s arrow struck and… TA DA.”

“Shut the fuck up, Poe,” Kylo grunted, not happy about the fact Poe had brought up Rey. He didn’t want The Starkiller Sons to know that he had a loved one. He took note that he would need to pull him up about that later. 

“Touchy, touchy, KyKy. Sorry, Finn, excuse our VP, he isn’t good with new people,” Poe continued and Kylo decided to zone out again, hating the fact that his best friend still sometimes referred to him as “Kyky”.

He quickly typed out a reply to Rey, letting her know he would obviously be there to pick her up and that he would be more than happy to destroy another jacket. His screensaver on his phone was Rey in her leather, fully clothed and smiling up at him. 

Finn and Poe were still yacking on, while the other men held back, having their own private conversations. All of them except for Hux, who was also on his phone and watching the door, clearly waiting for the same person that Kylo was.

Ten minutes turned into twenty and Kylo’s patience was wearing thin. If he wasn’t there by the thirty minute mark, then they were leaving. Fuck what anyone else said. 

“Look, I know you and Poe are wanting to be like new pen pals or whatever... but, where the fuck is this guy?” Kylo turned, facing Finn as he asked the question, the anger seeping throughout his voice. 

“I don’t know… I messaged him but-”

“Well, well, if it isn’t the famous Kylo Ren of The First Order.”

Kylo’s head whipped around to the door, where a young man was standing. Kylo didn’t ever feel threatened, never in his life. He was big, always won any fight he entered, always the clear alpha. But, he looked this man up and down, and for the first time ever, there was a small, but nevertheless there, quiver. A small seed of doubt taking root.

The man wasn’t exactly tall, but what he lacked in height compared to Kylo, he more than made up for with the sheer size of his arms, his chest, his legs. He was all muscle, imposing… _cocky._ His nose looked like it had been broken multiple times, and he had a short, blonde beard that matched his hair. He was dressed head to toe in leather, his black helmet still under his arm as he strolled into the warehouse, not a care in the world. 

“What time do you call this?” Kylo asked, puffing out his chest as he faced him, refusing to show any sign of weakness despite his unexpected doubt.

“I call it the time I’m here, _mate_.” 

The way he said mate made Kylo think he was anything but. 

“If you ask us for a meeting, you should be here on time. We don’t have all day to stand about and wait for you.” 

The man grinned, but it wasn’t with kindness; it was more like he was happy at the fact he had caused The First Order some sort of inconvenience, which only irked Kylo even more.

“Sure, sure. What can I say? A young lady made me late. You know how it is, don’t you, Ren?” the man asked smugly, his blue eyes like chips of ice, and Kylo couldn’t help but think that if you got too close he would cut you.

He ignored the question, instead staring at the man, waiting for him to continue. 

He didn’t. Not until he had made his entire way across the large warehouse to stand next to Kylo, looking him up and down, the look on his face something that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

“I’m Snoke. James Snoke. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you, Kylo Ren.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN.
> 
> Okay, here is my HC, this is a YOUNG, HOT SNOKE. Like, in TLJ, he is old and hardly even looks human. I was thinking in my head, who would look good on a bike, someone that can play dangerous, crazy characters and also, someone who could rival Kylo in alphaness. AND HERE WE ARE. So, in this story, young Snoke looks like Tom Hardy... indulge me please.
> 
> Well done to people who guessed Snoke. He is, of course, going to be a total dick, manipulator asshole. 
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you all think. Please leave me a comment and come speak to me on twitter @LEscapism <3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heeeey, happy Tuesday Reylos! Thank you SO much for all your comments on the last chapter. I loved seeing the reactions to the young Snoke reveal ;) 
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful friend and beta [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) who literally helps me SO much. Love you babe <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next one... things are getting COMPLICATED.

**Chapter Eight**

 

Kylo didn’t like Snoke. 

It was as simple as that. There was something about him that wasn’t right. A coldness he exuded that brought a chill to surround him, enveloping him whole. He was evil incarnate, of that Kylo was sure. His fake niceness, just an act, to hide the fact that he didn’t actually feel. Kylo had always been good at reading people, but with Snoke, he was struggling and unable to pinpoint exactly what it was that was making him feel this way.

His men seemed loyal, but also, some of them seemed scared. As much Kylo liked to show his power over his own club, he never wanted them to truly be shit scared of him. Respect him, of course, and realize that he would punish them if they stepped out of line, like with Hux, but that was it. MC clubs were supposed to be a happy family… but in front of him, The Starkiller Sons seemed like something completely different. 

He felt off balance, but tried his hardest not to show any of that weakness to the man who was currently staring at him, a dark smile on his face, like he was waiting for something… for what, Kylo had no clue, and that worried him.

He was still angry at the fact that Snoke had turned up late, not even offering an apology for it. He acted like he didn’t answer to anyone, which Kylo would admire, if he wasn’t such a cocky bastard. There was supposed to be some unspoken respect between all bikers, especially if they were to go into business together. But Snoke, it seemed, didn’t have respect for anyone.

Kylo noticed out the corner of his eye that the man Finn, the one that had at least been nice to speak to, was glaring at his President. That also, was not a good sign, another red flag to add to the list. He briefly wondered just what state the club was in. It was clear that trust was not there, that there was some sort of underlying resentment between them. His father had said the club used to be a happy one, but this was  far from it. It made him feel even more uneasy about the deal. He didn’t like it, not one bit.

“So, are we going to talk business or stand around here making eyes at each other? I know I’m a hot piece, but I like women… especially brunettes.” 

Kylo sneered, loudly. He didn’t know what this guy’s problem was. 

“May I remind you, you’re the one that showed up late.” 

Snoke smiled wickedly and pulled his leather gloves off using his teeth, baring them like an animal.

“Get over it, mate. I told you, I was with a young lady. You don’t have one of your own?”

Kylo’s thoughts fell to Rey. Beautiful, sweet Rey. The light in his life. He didn’t want this creep knowing anything about her. If there was one thing he knew that he would always do, it was to keep her away from any of this shady stuff. He didn’t want her involved, could never put her at risk in that way. If anything ever happened to her, he wasn’t quite sure what he would do with himself.

“None of your business,” he replied coldly.

A scorching flame of anger shot through him as he watched Snoke laugh out loud, as if his answer had been the funniest thing in the world. He had the intense need to walk over and smash the smug grin that was on the other man’s face. Though, he supposed that wouldn’t be the best way to start their new business venture; it would be quite the opposite, in fact. 

“That means yes.” Snoke’s eyes were hard as he answered him, the smile now gone from his face.

“It means, it’s none of your business.”

Kylo stood taller as Snoke walked closer towards him, looking him up and down like he was his prey. His mood changes were quick, erratic, and Kylo was struggling to keep up with them. He noticed how the men from both sides all took further interest in what was happening, the pressure around the room ready to snap.

“Hmmmm, what’s she like? Brunette? I bet you like them too...something we have in common, maybe?” Snoke was now almost face to face with him, his eyes staring straight into his own, challenging him, but Kylo wasn’t sure why or what for.

_ What was it to him if he had a girl _ ?

“We have nothing in common,  _ mate _ ,” he said sharply, wanting to move the conversation from his Old Lady as soon as possible, using Snoke’s own words against him.

“Touche. I think you will find though, we do. But, enough of that for now. All I’m gonna say is, don’t let some good pussy fuck you up in the head. If we are gonna do this, I need The First Order all in, got it?” 

Kylo wanted to step forward, to grab the man by his leather cut and punch the living daylights out of him. Instead, he took a few deep breaths, internally counting to ten as he tried to regain his composure. He didn’t want to give away anything, especially not the fact that his comments about ‘good pussy’ had upset him. That would be a recipe for disaster, all but confirming that he had someone he cared about waiting for him at home.

“Before we agree on any sorta deal, we need to know exactly what is going down. No leaving any important bits of information out. We need to be on an even playing field,” Kylo demanded, glad that they were finally moving onto the talk of business. 

“Dear Kylo, do I look like a man that would screw you over?” Snoke laughed heartily, turning around to grab and chair and scraping it along the concrete floor. The screech made Kylo want to grit his teeth.

Poe quickly came to his side, handing over his own chair for Kylo, and he nodded in thanks to his friend before sitting down. He was trying his hardest to look comfortable, to act like he didn’t have a care in the world, but Snoke’s presence was making it hard for him. It was as if he was constantly analyzing him, trying to peer into his mind and find out his deepest and darkest secrets, and if he noticed any sign of weakness, he would latch onto it and devour him whole. 

“Just tell us the deal, Snoke. I don’t have time for these games. I have a town to get back to.” 

“Of course, you must be  _ very _ important. Though, you’re only the Vice President, aren’t you? Speaking of, where is the old man? I was looking forward to meeting him. Heard from our old Pres years ago about their friendship.” Snoke had pulled a knife out of his boot, using the sharp tip to scoop the dirt out from under his nails, acting completely disinterested, even as he continued to speak.

Han had briefly mentioned to him that he used to be friends with Old Ben, that he had been sad over his passing a few years ago. Kylo had never met him, though. His father said they had known each other since they were young, and crossed paths every few years on their annual bike run. He’d said he was a kind man, a fair President and that his MC was one of the most popular in the state. 

He couldn’t help but think that things had most definitely taken a turn for the worst with them. The gang now lead by someone that Kylo could only describe as an animal. God knew the state they were in.

“He sent me instead. Yes, he mentioned they knew each other, and was sad when he heard the news he’d had passed.” 

“Yes, very sad. Left a daughter behind too.” 

“He did?” Kylo asked, his father had never mentioned a daughter. He hoped for her sake she had got out, away from this man.

“Yup. Beautiful thing. Once my sweetheart, but you know how these things go.” 

“She left?”

“In the night.”

“I see.”

Kylo wasn’t sure what else to say on the subject. He couldn’t imagine anyone being with Snoke or how they could even stand it. Though, her leaving in the night definitely highlighted that the feelings were certainly not reciprocated. He thought of Rey doing that to him, his chest immediately starting to hurt. She wouldn’t. He would never give her reason to. 

“Broke my heart. I’ll get her back though; it’s what her father wanted, what she wants too.”

“Doesn’t seem that way,” Kylo responded on instinct, but knew instantly he had made the wrong choice. Snoke stopped playing with the knife, instead lifting his head and staring at him with a look that Kylo could only name as pure, unadulterated rage. 

“She does. I know her, you don’t. So keep your opinions to yourself, mate,” he snarled before continuing. “She’s with another man now, a fling, one would call it. I call it slumming it, but whatever. He’ll get what’s coming to him, all in good time.” The smile was back. So quickly changed. It was making Kylo dizzy.

“I’m sure. Anyway, can we get this over with? Like I said, I have somewhere to be.”

He missed Rey, even though he was well aware of just how ridiculous that was. He’d hardly been away from her long. But still, whenever they were apart, he felt like a piece of him was missing, like their hearts were tethered to the other and all they wanted was to be back together. 

“Sure, back to business. So, we are picking up a shipment from the docks next week. I am only taking a few men with me, so we need back up, just in case anything goes wrong. Now, I am not saying it will. We’ve bought from the Irish before, but we have a feeling there is going to be a bit of heat.” 

“What are you picking up? If it’s drugs, we’re out,” Kylo said quickly, brokering no room for argument. He wouldn’t be involved in that. 

“Cool your jets, VP. It’s guns. And we will, of course, compensate you with them, and money.” 

“Forty percent.”

Snoke rolled his head back laughing. “Ten.”

“Twenty-five.”

“Fifteen.”

“Even twenty, plus the guns, or we’re out,” Kylo said, his final offer.

He didn’t want to do this goddamn deal in the first place, never mind argue over the price. If his men were going to be in danger, doing something illegal, then they would have to be paid the right price. 

“Done,” Snoke agreed, holding out his hand for Kylo to take.

“And, it’s a one time thing.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. We don’t want to be apart of anymore of this illegal shit. We are trying to keep our business clean.” And Kylo meant every single word. He didn’t give a fuck what other clubs did; if they all wanted to end up in jail, then that was up to them. He didn’t. None of his club members did either. 

“We’ll see,” Snoke replied simply, still holding out his hand.

“Yes, well,” Kylo replied, his hand grabbing Snoke’s cold one as he confirmed the deal.

It was done. 

They were going to work alongside The Starkiller Sons.

And Kylo was worried. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
“I don’t like him.”

“I think we could all see that,” Poe replied, both of them sipping on a beer at the clubhouse. 

They had made their way back from the meeting, Poe and Finn exchanging numbers so they could confirm all the details nearer the time. Kylo as pretty sure there was another reason that Poe was so quick to pipe up with that idea, but he left it for now. 

Kylo had phoned Rey quickly, getting her at work, and she said she would come to the clubhouse after her shift. He was in  half a mind to just drive straight there and sit and wait for her, like the love-sick fool that he was. Instead, he decided to come back here and try to get his head sorted after what had transpired earlier. 

Snoke was an enigma. Dangerous, calculating, everything that Kylo didn’t like in a person. He was also sure he had some ulterior motive. Everything just seemed too easy, too out the blue. But, for the life of him, he couldn’t work out what it was. 

“What did you think of him?” he asked his friend, taking another swig of his cold beer. He had nearly ended up hitting the whiskey early, but decided against it. He didn’t want to be completely shitfaced when Rey turned up; she deserved better than that.

“Creepy motherfucker. I got the feeling some of his guys, like Finn, weren’t over the moon that he’s their president. There was a sort of weird tension in the air. Just a fucking strange situation. I mean, why did he keep going on about good pussy?” Poe laughed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. He was weird all around. First, having the balls to turn up fucking late, then saying all that shit about me having a girl. Look, I probably know it’s nothing, but do you think we could have some of the guys watch out for Rey?” Kylo was aware he was completely overreacting about this, and that everything was probably fine. But when it came to Rey, he would rather be safe than sorry.

Poe waved his hand, like it was no big deal. “Of course. I’m sure she will be fine, but we could get some of the prospects to watch out for her.”

“Not prospects. Actual experienced club members.”

“They won’t be happy babysitting.”

“I don’t care.”

Kylo’s gaze hardened as he looked at his friend. It would be nothing but the best of his men that he would having looking out for her. He knew the protection probably wasn’t needed, but just in case, he wanted her to be watched when he couldn't be there. He needed her to be safe until this business with The Starkiller Sons was done with.

“Sure. I’ll speak to them later. She’ll be fine, you know. I doubt he even knows of her existence.”

“I want to keep it that way. Brunettes, remember?” Kylo responded, the thought of Snoke anywhere near Rey making him feel physically sick to his stomach.

“I remember. Like I said, creepy motherfucker. I mean, he was hot as hell, to be fair, but I wouldn’t tap that any day of the week. Finn on the other hand…” Poe winked, then picked up his phone to show Kylo that they had been messaging.

“You’re unbelievable. Do you ever keep it in your pants?”

Poe snickered and shook his head, confirming what they all knew; he liked to sleep around. Kylo secretly hoped that he would soon find someone, like how he’d found Rey; unexpected, but without a doubt, the best thing to happen to him in his life. He could actually see a future with her, something he had never envisioned for himself before. His life had always been the club… but now, well, it had changed. 

“Finn seems… nice.”

“He is. His eyes, damn, I was drowning in them. I’m gonna try and get some more info about Snoke off him if I can. See what the general consensus is about him,” Poe said, standing up and taking his beer with him. “I’ll go talk to some of the guys about Rey too, okay?”

Kylo nodded with thanks, happy that he had his friend on his side. He would need to mention it to his dad, knowing that he would question him on why he had to give a few guys up. He was sure he would understand. He hoped this would all be for nothing. At the end of the day, Snoke seemed like he was all talk. Kylo just prayed that it was true. And that Snoke would never lay eyes on Rey.

 

* * *

 

Instead of going back with the men, he’d stayed behind, keeping out of sight, but always, always finding her. He hid in the bushes next to the place she worked, watching as she cleared a booth at the front window. She looked the same. Except, well, she was smiling. He thought back to when he made her smile. He wasn’t sure what he liked best; seeing her happy… or seeing her scared.

Now she was fucking Kylo Ren. Why, he had no clue. Guy was a fucking joke. And he was taking what was  _ his _ . He’d get her back though. He always did. This game of cat and mouse was certainly the biggest one they had played, but he always found her in the end, always got her back. And this time would be no different.

He smirked, watching as she bent over to pick something off the floor. If she only knew what he had planned for her. She would be punished, of course, for thinking that she could leave him the way she did. No one was allowed to do that, not until he said so. And he would show her that no matter how far she ran, he would always be on her tail.

It really shouldn't have been as easy to find her. Probably helped that he had eyes and ears on the inside of most of the MC clubs in the states. He liked to know what was going on, everywhere. Then, when his informant had told him that a slip of a girl with mousy, brown hair had showed up in their town, no back story, no possessions and looking for a place to stay... He’d immediately known it was her.

Of course, the fact that she was fawning over the current Vice President of The First Order wasn’t a welcomed notion. But, she was weak like that. Probably just trying to replace him with someone else.

“You’ll have the real thing,” he whispered, still watching her intently. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on all of this. Of knowing he had the upper hand and  that these fools could do nothing to stop it. Kylo had been trying to hide the fact he had a girl at home from him today. When he’d questioned him, he’d half wondered if Kylo would have been stupid enough to tell him everything. Instead, the man played his cards close to his chest, obviously not wanting to mention anything about Rey. Well, two can play that game. He probably thought he’d outsmarted him, but if he only knew.

He had so much planned for all of them. He was going to make them suffer. But most  important of all, he was going to get his kitten back and tame her so she would never leave him again. And if she didn’t comply... well, he’d snuff out the Kenobi line for good. After all, it wasn’t the first time he’d had to kill someone that didn’t agree with him and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

“I’ll see you soon, Rey. Real soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe is right, Snoke really is a creepy motherfucker.
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all of the lovely comments and messages about this story. Things are about to get a little darker and there is violence in this chapter. Please read the tags.
> 
> Thank you to my stunning beta and beautiful friend [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) for making this readable. YOU ARE AMAZING <3
> 
> Also, a big ass thank you to my bestie wife [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) for this gorg moodboard that I absolutely love. ALSO for writing like two sentences in this chapter when she read half of it, I hadn't written anymore and she couldn't take it so added some on. If you can work them out you get a prize haha! <3
> 
> I would say enjoy but...I literally freaked myself out while writing this.

 

**Chapter Nine**

 

Rey felt like someone was watching her. **  
**

She had for a few days now and to say it was unsettling was the understatement of the century. She was well versed in looking over her shoulder; she’d done it for so long that it came almost naturally to her. And now, no matter how many times she looked and found nothing, she still couldn’t shake the feeling of someone else being there. **  
**

She’d been working a lot, Maz giving her extra shifts as Ben so was busy with The First Order. He hadn’t seemed himself recently, not towards her—he was still by her side any chance he got—but sometimes he seemed distracted, worried...and it scared her. He’d mentioned something about a new deal the club was involved in, and his reservations about it, never going into too much detail. He always said the less she knew, the better, and she agreed. She didn’t want dragged back into knowing things she shouldn’t; it hadn’t worked out in her favour before.  **  
**

She still hadn’t told Ben about her past, about Snoke, her first love and abuser. Mostly because she knew Ben would hunt him down and kill him. He might be gentle and sweet with her, but he was overprotective and with his temper, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop him. She didn’t want Ben anywhere near Snoke; all he brought to the people around him was pain, violence...darkness. **  
**

Rey didn’t like to think of Snoke, but sometimes, at night, she couldn’t run from him. Her dreams would thrust her back into his grasp as she clawed for release. His dark, cold eyes would stare into hers, his hands around her neck as he forcefully told her she was his, no one else’s. It wasn’t true. People weren’t possessions, no matter what he thought. She wasn’t a thing for him to own.  **  
**

At first, Rey had believed it had been a slow descent into madness on his part, that the more power he gained, the darker he became. Except, over time, she learned that wasn’t the case. That actually, he’d been like this the entire time, but had concealed it from her and more importantly, her father.  **  
**

He would never have let Snoke in, let him near her if he knew what he was really like. The young boy that had showed up, no home, no family, begging for a place to stay, had fooled them all, played them. He had been their ruin.  **  
**

She often wondered if he was looking for her, hoping he had moved onto something else, someone else...except deep down she knew—he’d never stop. He told her once, when they were together, when she was still in love with him, that if she ever left he would find her, and he would kill her for leaving him. He said if she wasn’t his, then she was not allowed to belong to another.  **  
**

_ Joke’s on him _ , she thought.  **  
**

She did belong to someone else, her heart, soul, and body completely at the mercy of Ben Solo. The handsome, charismatic, kind man that burst into her life and changed it forever. He showed her what it meant to truly be in love. He possessed her, but not in a way that was domineering, or abusive, instead it was a melding of souls, her giving herself to him and receiving the same from him in return.  **  
**

Snoke didn’t have a soul to give.  **  
**

Rey took a deep breath and put her leather jacket on as she finished her shift. She was getting off a little earlier today and didn’t have a chance to message Ben to let him know; her phone was out of battery from staying at the clubhouse last night.  **  
**

He’d put protection around her for most of the time, men who would follow her around, watching—though they never got in the way of her day to day tasks. In fact, most times she  forgot they were even there. **  
**

Ben hasn’t gone into too much detail why and she hadn’t fought him on it. It annoyed her slightly at first, but if he thought it was worth it, then she would believe him. He only wanted what was best for her, even if sometimes he could go completely caveman on her ass, in more ways than one.  **  
**

Of course, Maz didn’t allow them to hand about the diner during her every shift. Rey had to give it to the small woman; she put up a good fight. Watching her shout at a large Ben Solo, pointing her fingers into his chest as she told him to let Rey breathe and that she would keep her safe had been widely enjoyable. He’d relented, of course, knowing good and well she was safer here than anywhere else. God help anyone that tried to make it through Maz Kanata.  **  
**

“Maz, can I borrow your phone, please?” Rey asked, wanting to call Ben to let him know she was leaving.  **  
**

“Of course, child. You let that big hunk of beef know where you are. I don’t want him saying I don’t look after you and he ends up having the whole bloody club stationed outside my doors.”  **  
**

Maz waved her hand and passed Rey her phone. She quickly dialled Ben’s number, rolling her eyes when it went straight to voicemail. She waited for the small beep before speaking, “Baby, it’s me. Just wanted to let you know Maz let me away an hour early, so I’m just gonna head home. My phones out of battery, so I will message you when I’m home. Speak soon.” **  
**

“Baby? You call Kylo Ren, baby?” Maz looked through her glasses, her eyebrows raised and Rey shrugged, laughing.  **  
**

“He likes it.” **  
**

“I’m sure he does. Just wait till I tell his mother about this one.” **  
**

“Don’t you dare.” **  
**

“You’d rather I tell Han?” she joked.  **  
**

“Leia’s fine,” Rey laughed and wrapped her scarf around her neck, “see you tomorrow.” **  
**

Maz said her goodbyes and Rey made her way out of the diner and into the night. It was only ten pm, but there was a chill in the air, the street lamp above her crackling as she wrapped her arms around herself. She probably should wait for Ben, but she’s not far from her place; besides, she missed walking.  **  
**

Deciding it won’t be a big deal, she started moving her feet, feeling slightly annoyed that she can’t listen to her music as she walks. She really needs to buy an extra phone charger, constantly forgetting to pack it when she goes to stay at the clubhouse.  **  
**

Her and Ben hadn't spent a night apart, they didn’t feel the need to. She knew it was fast, that they were both jumping in head first to this, but it didn’t matter, once you know, you know—and she knew, Ben Solo was the one.  **  
**

The streets were empty and she was starting to regret her decision already; something felt  _ off _ , a  feeling like she was being watched again washing over her. Rey looked over her shoulder, happy as she noticed there was no one creepily following her. Snoke had called her his little mouse, one that he loved capturing, playing with...his hoarse voice slithered through her brain.  **  
**

_ “I’ll always find you, Rey. My little mouse, you will never be free.” _ **  
**

She shook her head, internally telling herself to get a grip as she started to walk as fast as her legs would carry her. In the distance, she could hear the soft hum of a motorbike, and she knew instantly it wasn’t Ben’s.  **  
**

Rey looked behind her again, and jumped when the lights of a motorbike burst on from further down the street. She hadn’t noticed it the first time she’d looked, probably due to the fact it was almost pitch black. Her heart started to beat ferociously. Why was it just sitting there? Why was their helmet covering their face?  **  
**

She didn’t know the bike, unsure if it was maybe one of Ben’s men. She rationalised, knowing that Ben more than likely got her message and sent one of the club members to make sure she got home okay.  **  
**

She waved over to the bike, then turned back around to start her walk again, expecting the bike to follow. Instead, she jumped as the engine revved loudly, the bike still unmoving, but the dark knight upon it demanding her attention.  **  
**

Dread filled her as she turned around again. The person on the bike tilting their head, studying her. It could be Snoke. That wasn’t his bike, for one. He’d never ride another bike, and he didn’t even know she was here. How would he have found her? He wouldn’t. Finn would have let her know, someone would have warned her, she was sure of it.  **  
**

The bike revved again, its lights starting to flash, on and off, on and off. Whoever it was, they were toying with her, trying to scare her. She wondered if this was one of the people Ben was trying to protect her from. She felt so stupid, she should have listened to him, should have waited at the diner. And her fucking phone, she couldn’t even call him.  **  
**

Rey looked around her; she was all alone, except for the masked rider that was still playing his games. She decided there was nothing to do but run—and she did—as fast as she could, losing her scarf as she put on a burst of speed. She yelled for help, useless in the empty, dark street around her.  **  
**

She’s only made it a few metres when she heard the bike move, not slowly, carefully like it had before; now it was blazing down the street. It was coming for her.  **  
**

In reality, there was no way she was going to outrun this bike. But there was also nowhere to go but forward, so she kept going, her small feet slamming off the concrete. Luckily, she’d always been a good runner, and she could see a side street coming up that she could dart down, if she could just make it in time.  **  
**

Rey quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing that the rider was almost at her, riding so close to the pavement. But she was almost there, just about to make it, when she felt a gloved hand grab onto one of her buns, pulling it as the bike continued. She fell to the ground, her head smacking off the side of the kerb as she rolled onto the road. She’d felt some of the hair being ripped from her head, the person clearly intent on hurting her.  **  
**

Rey tried to lift her head, but to no avail, so instead she rolled, groaning as she did so, and she faced the bike that had turned around. The man on it was watching, holding a clump of her hair in his hand.  **  
**

He revved again. Once. Twice. Three times, before he started moving towards her again.  **  
**

“Shit. I’m gonna die. Fuck,” Rey gritted out as she forced herself to crawl despite the agony coursing through her, to try and make it to the pavement and get out of the bikes way.  **  
**

But it was too fast, too intent on coming for her, she knew she wouldn’t make it. Instead, she curled up into the fetal position and thought of Ben, of his smile, his eyes, his heart...she thought about how she loved him as she waited for the inevitable impact to come.  **  
**

But it didn’t.  **  
**

Instead, the bike screeched to a halt in front of her, a few stones coming loose and scattering over her face. She coughed, her head throbbing as the man slowly jumped off his bike, making his way to her body. She couldn’t move, she was floating in and out of conscious, struggling to stay awake and sure she was losing blood from the way her head had cracked on the pavement.  **  
**

The man leaned over her, his visor still up and she couldn’t see who was behind it. She squinted her eyes, trying to see who was behind the visor, but instead all she saw was her own reflection; bloodied and bruised, the fear she felt emanating from every pore on her body. She was nauseous, unable to hide from the fact she could  _ feel  _ the sinister hatred this faceless man felt for her, it rolling off him in waves as his gloved fingers trailed her cheekbone and she when tried to pull away, he didn’t let her. Instead, he grabbing her handbag, opening it and taking out her phone, pocketing it. Then, he walked a few yards and picked up her scarf, wrapping it around his own neck.  **  
**

Rey was confused, unable to think. Was she being robbed? Had this nothing to do with anything? He walked back to her, looking down before promptly kicking her in the ribs, making her double over in pain from the force of it.  **  
**

And then, then he just walked away, back to his bike, riding so close to her head that she felt the heat of the engine, before leaving her there, bloody and bruised.  **  
**

Her vision was starting to turn blurry, her head pounding in her ringing ears. She needed medical assistance. She needed to get off the road. But she couldn’t move.  **  
**

Minutes passed, though she wasn’t sure how many, then she heard it, the chorus of bikes, one standing out above all the rest; her saviour.  **  
**

She couldn’t concentrate, half hearing the engines coming to a stop as feet smacked off the pavement.  **  
**

“Call an ambulance, now!” His voice boomed, bringing her back to the surface, if only for a second.  **  
**

Next thing she knew, she felt warm, calloused hands stroking her face. It felt completely different from the last person that touched her, his movement softer, more loving. It was Ben. He had found her.  **  
**

“Darlin’, stay with me, okay? You've hit your head, I need to lift it, put some pressure on it.” His voice was gentle, the worry and pain he felt evident in his tone and she wanted to make it all better. To stand up and tell him she was fine. But she couldn’t. Instead, she smiled, tasting hot copper and let herself drift, the smell of leather and rain, and the warmth from the man she loved carrying her away. **  
**

Everything was a blur, as she faintly felt something soft being placed underneath her head. She tried with everything she had in her to open her eyes, to look into Ben’s and give him some sort of reassurance.  **  
**

But, with a small kiss placed softly of her forehead, she fell, straight into the darkness, alone and afraid. 

 

* * *

****  
  


Kylo hated hospitals. Always had, always would. Though, to be fair, he wasn’t aware of anyone who  actually liked them. He’d only been here a handful of times, each visit even shittier than the last. And this was no exception.  **  
**

Rey was going to be fine. She had a concussion, bruised ribs and a few stitches on her head.  _ Fine.  _ That’s what the doctor had said. But Kylo was far from fine. And Rey was far from fine. And when he found out who did this to her, he would end them.  **  
**

The police said it was a robbery; her phone and scarf taken. But that didn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t they take her purse? The money she had in it? Why hurt her  _ that _ way and to that extent?  **  
**

Rey was sleeping and he hadn’t had a chance to properly speak to her yet. She needed her rest, plus the medication she was on, the IV sticking out her arm, was making her weary. But at least they were helping. If only he could do more.  **  
**

He didn’t like that, feeling helpless—feeling like there was nothing he could do—but there wasn’t. He could only wait. For her to wake. For more information. For anything.  **  
**

He pulled his phone out, seeing a missed call from his Dad and quickly calling him back. It hardly rang when Han Solo’s gruff voice came through the speaker.  **  
**

“Son, what the hell happened? Poe said someone got to Rey?” **  
**

He sounded worried, upset, angry; everything that Kylo was feeling himself right now. Han and Leia has become really close with Rey, welcoming her into their large family and more than once mentioning the words grandkids to him any chance they could. Subtle, they were not. But good parents, they were. And they cared about Rey.  **  
**

“Fuck, Dad. I don’t know everything. She was in and out of consciousness in the ambulance, she said something about a guy on a bike, that they attacked her, stole from her. Do you think it’s him?” Kylo stood as he started to pace, getting straight to the point.  **  
**

“Who?” **  
**

“Snoke!” he hissed.  **  
**

“Snoke? Why? That would make no sense.” **  
**

It didn’t make sense, his father was right. The deal was set. The man didn’t know of Rey, and why would he steal her phone? But still,  _ something  _ was off about him. It just felt like Kylo was missing some important information about the guy.  **  
**

Besides, if it wasn’t him, who else could it be? Was it a random attack? She was Kylo’s Old Lady, she was known by his enemies, not that he had many. Still, this was a very bold move, whoever did this must know that he will reign down on them with everything he has in him. That the moment they laid a finger on her, they were living on borrowed time.  **  
**

“It wouldn’t, but there something about him I don’t like.” **  
**

He took a deep breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking, to stop himself from losing it completely. He’d keep his cool for now. For Rey. But slowly, the anger he felt, the fear of losing her was starting to consume him.  **  
**

“That doesn’t mean he attacked Rey. Have you had the guys go out door to door? Someone might have seen something?” Han replied, and he could hear his mother whispering next to him.  **  
**

“Not yet. You wanna give the order? I’m not leaving her.” **  
**

“Of course, kid. We will find out who did this. I promise.” **  
**

“Right you are. And I’ll kill them.”

“I’ll help.” **  
**

“I’ll call you later when she’s awake.” **  
**

Kylo pressed the end call button, turning again to face Rey. She was pale, bruised...she looked so small and it made his chest ache so powerfully that he nearly fell to the ground. He’d promised to protect her. He said he would never let anything happen, and he’d failed her.  **  
**

The anger was coursing through him; he needed an outlet, needed to hit something,  _ someone _ . But for now, what he needed most was to be the better man for Rey. So, he pulled back his seat, sitting down next to her and taking her small hand in his.  **  
**

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her hand softly. “I love you so much.” **  
**

He said it again and again. Over and over. So much that he lost count. Not that it mattered. He just needed her to know how he felt. How she was his entire world. **  
**

“I love you, darlin’.” **  
**

He would tell her it till the day he died. Always reminding her. And he would never, ever let her be hurt again.  **  
**

She was his light, his life and he’d fight for her until the last breath left his body.  **  
**

“I love you, sunshine.”

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, THAT HAPPENED AND DO NOT SHOUT AT MEEEEE.
> 
> We know it's Snoke...will they fit the pieces together? Will Rey open up about her past? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh, so she preferred the gloves on ;)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I've worked really hard on this and would love to hear your response. Do we like the MC club idea? What was Rey running from? Hmmmmm.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
